Lying To Love
by fiftyshadeofcullen
Summary: What happens when Bella becomes pregnant and is in a crash meaning she needs to stay with Edwards father who is a doctor? What happens when Bella falls in love with Carlisle? What happens when Bella puts Carlisle's name on the birth certificate instead of Edwards? Read on to find out! All characters are human! Contains swearing, violence and sexual references! (Revised summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyers. All characters in this fanfic are human. Hope you enjoy and please review :)**

He was my husband's Dad for god sake. I knew it was wrong and that eventually we would get caught, but at the time it felt so right. He just took my breath away. His gorgeous eyes, blonde hair, his amazing personality and beautiful smile. I loved him and that's all there was to it. I didn't think of Edward or Esme. I knew it would absolutely crush them if they found out, but I was only thinking of me and him…Carlisle. It's not like it was planned, because it wasn't! It just sort of happened!

I had just got out of the hospital from visiting Alice. She had been injured pretty badly after her horse Bruno went crazy and threw her off him, causing her to be thrown against a wooden fence and finally slamming down onto the concrete floor, hitting her head on the way down. She had been in a coma now for 3 weeks, so I was back and forth to the hospital, sitting with her, talking to her, willing her to wake up. That's when I saw run towards me. She had just gotten off of her lunch break when she saw me.

'Bella' she shouted.

I turned around to realise who it was, it was just at that point that I realised that I hadn't seen her for what must have been at least 4 months now.

'Shit' I whispered as I realised how long it had been since I had the injection. 'Hi'

'Bella, it been exactly 4months and 2days since your last appointment with me, you were supposed to have your injection months ago! I've been trying to get in contact with you, but your phone has been constantly engaged! I haven't got any appointments now, so I can quickly fit you in now for you to have it. If you have the time?'

'I..I have had a lot on my plate recently. I've got a new number and forgot to inform you. I completely forgot about the injection too...thank you, that would be great' I stuttered.

I walked into her doctor's room, as I took a seat opposite her desk and waited for her to join me. The room didn't really look like a doctor's examination room as it had family photos and pictures all over the walls, there was also a bookcase full of books. They looked a bit like medical books. I suppose that would make sense since it was a doctor's bookcase. walked back into the room after getting all of my notes.

'Right, Bella. Before I give you the injection I need to ask you to take a pregnancy test'

I went into total shock, I couldn't be pregnant. Not at my age, I was only 20 and only just recently married. How could she think I was pregnant? It seemed like a total assumption being she hadn't even asked me any questions or anything. Was I getting fat? I think she realised how shocked I was as she suddenly tried to explain herself.

'It's only because of how many injections you have missed. So therefore I can't give you the injection yet just in case you are pregnant. It's just a precaution, don't look so worried' She said as she passed me the pregnancy stick thing.

'Don't look so worried?' I thought to myself as I walked towards the private toilet with the pregnancy test, how dare she? This was absolutely terrifying, how could I not look worried? I wasn't ready to be a mother and I don't think Edward would be ready being a father. We were both only 20, don't get me wrong I loved Edward but he would hit the roof when he found out. He had told me that he didn't want children until we were at least 24, the main reason why I actually went on the injection in the first place.

'I want to live my life to the fullest before we settle down to have children. I want you all to myself, I'm not ready to share you' I recalled him telling me before he passionately kissed me.

I peed on the stick, and walked straight back into the room passing it to straight away. I wanted this to be over straight away, I didn't want to wait around.

'It's positive' She smiled, as if she was apologising. 'I need to do a scan to see how far gone you are, if you would like to just pop onto the bed so we can get this over with for you?'

'Shit...shit...shit...shit' I was in total shock, how could this be happening? I didn't know how to feel, should I feel happy, sad, what? I had always wanted to be a Mom but only when me and Edward were both ready, I was willing to wait until he was ready. But shit happens. I was having this baby no matter what. It was up to him now. Whether he wanted to be in the babies life or not was completely his choice but I would do this alone if I needed to. There was no way I was going to abort this beautiful life inside of me.

I hesitantly walked over to the bed, for the ultrasound. I rolled my t-shirt up and she put the cold jelly on my stomach, before she did the sonogram. As she put it on my stomach to find the baby, I looked towards the screen and tears formed in my eyes as I saw the gorgeous baby growing inside me.

'You're 12 weeks gone Bella' Dr Hale said.

Whoa. How could I be 12 weeks pregnant and not have realised? I mean I had, had a lot of things on my mind these past 5 weeks, but that doesn't excuse how I didn't realise for 12 weeks. I mean I hadn't had any signs at all that I was pregnant. I guess I have been stressed with work lately and mine and Edwards honeymoon and not forgetting Alice. So I haven't really been paying attention but still that doesn't sum up to 12 weeks!

'O..Okay' I stuttered.

She printed off a picture of the ultrasound, so I could show my family..and Edward. How was I going to tell Edward? My biggest worry was Edward. I got into my car, turned on the engine, and the radio immediately came on.

_You know I'll be_  
_Your life, your voice your reason to be_  
_My love, my heart_  
_Is breathing for this_  
_Moments in time_  
_I'll find the words to say_  
_Before you leave me today_

Tears streamed down my face as I listened to the words, I turned the radio off. I couldn't handle it anymore. I started driving, driving anywhere, anywhere away from all of my problems, from telling him. Edward. After about three hours of driving around, thinking and crying I ended up at mine and Edward's cottage. I pulled up on to the driveway, turned off the engine to my white Toyota Prius and checked my BlackBerry phone. 12 missed calls off Edward, 8 off my Dad, 4 off of Edward's mom, Esme and several texts from all of them asking where I was and if I was ok.

'Oh god' I thought to myself, as I put my head in my hands the tears still falling. I looked in my compact mirror; my face was a mess from all of the crying. I had done. I grabbed a Kleenex out of my bag and quickly cleaned up the tears, before applying some make-up to try and hide the fact that I had been crying. I took my time to get out of the car and walk towards my gorgeous cottage. I opened the door and was taken aback instantly by how many people were in the house. Edward, Edwards Dad Carlisle, Esme, my Dad Charlie. All of them looking pale and panicky.

'Bella, where have you been? We've been absolutely worried sick, you've been gone for hours. Do you realize what time it is?' Edward ran over too me, hugging me tightly, tears forming in his eyes. 'I thought something had happened to you!' I looked over at the time as he said this. It was 12:30am, I had been at the hospital, doctors, and driving for over 8 hours. No wonder everyone had been worried. I didn't reply to Edward, just stood there in his embrace taking in what would probably be the last hug we ever had together.

'What's the matter Bell? Have you been crying?' Edward asked as he looked me in the eyes, stroking my cheek that was still tear stained.

'Wow, fail at hiding you've been crying Bella' I said out loud without realising.

'You have been crying? Babe, what's wrong? Are you ok? Has something happened?' Edward questioned panicking. He let go of me, to check me up and down making sure I wasn't hurt or injured.

'Edward, I'm not hurt' I whispered. As my Dad, Esme and Carlisle rushed over to me. Suddenly I felt dizzy and needed to sit down. I pushed my way past them all to get to the sofa, I sat down, needing time to take everything in. I needed to tell him now before I worried myself sick, whilst I had the courage.

'Edward, I need to speak to you..in private' I hesitantly said whilst looking at the others. I think they got the point as Esme asked my Dad if he wanted to go to hers and Carlisle's house for a drink, giving me and Edward some privacy.

'Bye Bells, if you need me you know where I am', My dad, Charlie whispered in my ear whilst giving me a hug goodbye.

I made sure that they had all gone properly and were in their car before I even looked at Edward. When I did you could see how worried he was, his handsome face full of concern.

'Edward..when I tell you this..please don't get angry, I want you to be happy for us both. We can work this out. Promise me, please?' I mumbled.

'What is it Bella?' He growled angrily, as if he knew exactly what was coming.

'I'm…I'm..' I couldn't bring myself to say the word.

'Spit it out Bella!'

'Pregnant' I spluttered

He looked straight to the floor, not looking me in the eyes at all. I knew this wasn't going to go well.

'Say something' I begged

'Like what Bella?! I'm absolutely thrilled for you, just what you fucking wanted! You've done this on purpose haven't you?!' He snarled.

'No Edward! I promise, I can't believe you even think I would do that! I love you Edward, I took a vow to never lie to you! I didn't want this either ok? I wanted us to both be ready before we had a baby, so why would I do this on purpose?' I screamed at him. How could he think I would do that too him? I wouldn't dream of it, I loved him and honoured him, so why would I go behind his back and purposely make sure we got pregnant!

'Shit happens..Look, I am keeping this baby. You can be as involved as you want but I am keeping it. I just hope you make the right choice and stay with us, be happy, be the fantastic Father I know you would be. Please just stay…I need you...I love you'

'Bullshit! I want nothing to do with this, you know my feelings! I'm not ready yet'. He picked up his car keys to the Volkswagen Jetta, and began to walk out of the door.

'EDWARD!' I screamed as he walked out of the front door. 'Where are you going? Please, stay!' I begged him, falling to my knees in tears.

'Out of here! Out of this shit town, Bella. I can't take it anymore, this is bullshit! Its over! Me and you are over! I want nothing of this life anymore! I wish I never met you, then none of this would have happened! Tell Carlisle, Esme and Alice I'm sorry' He stared at me the whole time whilst he broke my heart into a million pieces. How could he do this to me..not just me but our unborn child too? He turned away, climbed into the black Volkswagen Jeeta, turned up the radio so he couldn't hear my cries. He looked at me one last time, a tear forming in his eye, as he reversed out of the drive and drove away.

I lay there for what seemed like hours, a pool of tears where I was lying. I slowly stood, ran to my car and left. Running away from mine and Edward's problems. Just like he had done.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_  
_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_  
_And I don't know how I can do without_  
_I just need you now._

'FUCK YOU!' I screamed at the radio, before looking up at the road. Then it all went black. That was the night everything changed for me, nothing to be the same again. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up screaming. Screaming in pain. A pain I had never felt before in my life. What was wrong with me? Where was I? Was the baby ok? Tears were falling from my eyes, as the excruciating pain carried on.

'Bella, Bella. You're awake! It's me Carlisle. Listen to me; we're going to give you some pain relief to take to take away the pain.' I heard Carlisle's frantic voice. What did he mean by 'you're awake'? Of course I am awake, why wouldn't I be. What's happened?! I carried on screaming unable to take the pain. My vision was blurred from all of the tears, I couldn't see anything or anyone, but could feel all the wires on my face and all over my body. I kept moving my hand trying to touch the wires to get them out of me. I wanted to get out of there, I needed to go home. Get everything back to normal. I needed everything to be ok again. I carried on pulling harder at the wire in my left hand franticly trying to tear it out, when I suddenly felt somebody grab my hands to stop me pulling the wires.

'Edward?' I whispered in a hope he would be here.

I heard a sad sigh, and I knew instantly it wasn't Edward..and that Edward wasn't there.

'Bella, please stop pulling at the wires. You're going to get yourself in a worst state..and you need to think about the baby. Please, the wires are here to help you.'

'GET OFF ME' I screamed. I wanted Edward and only Edward. Why wasn't he here?! I need him. 'Edward...Edward...where are you?' I cried as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

My eyes began opening slowly. My vision blurred by the light suddenly hitting my eyes. I turned my head slowly to the left, looking around the room trying to find out where I was. The room was filled with medical equipment and medical posters on the pale wall. A heart machine was attached to me, keeping track of my heart rate and several drips with wires inserted in my left arm and hand. There was also a sonogram by the side of me. Was Jellybean ok? Why was I in a hospital room, with lots of equipment attached to me?

'H…help' I whispered, tears forming as I became scared of what was happening. 'E..edward?' I stuttered.

'Isabella' I heard my dad's voice, it sounded like he had been crying and was shattered. I looked to my right and dad was just leaning down to hug me. I winced in pain as he hugged me, a sudden pain in my chest.

'Dad, what..what's happened to me?'

'You've been a car crash darling. You crashed into a lamp post at quite a speed. You'r lucky to be alive! You've haven't woken up for 3 days…I…I thought I had lost you darling' He hoarsely said, trying to clear his throat and stop the tears.

'I can't remember anything that's happened Dad. All I can remember is me and Edward arguing and then it's all blank' I took a breath, as it hurt to speak. 'Is…is the baby ok dad?' I asked looking him in the eyes.

'It's a miracle but the baby is fine thank god.'

'Aaaahhh…dad. HELP ME' I screamed as I suddenly got a sharp pain in my chest as I breathed. Suddenly somebody was by my side, I couldn't tell who it was because my vision was still very blurry and I could hardly see through the tears coming down in result of the pain.

'Bella, I'm going to need to examine you. I need to find out what is causing you so much pain. Where is the pain?' I recognised the voice, it was Carlisle. He must be my doctor, I thought to myself. I remembered how he had told me that he had strict orders that if any of his family were rushed into hospital; he wanted to be their doctor, so it made sense being I was Edward's wife.

'M…my' I could hardly speak it hurt so much.

'Just tell him!' I heard someone mutter, sounding annoyed. It sounded like they were standing in the corner of the room by the door. I tried to see who it was but I could hardly move my neck and the pain in my chest was excruciating.

'How fucking dare you! That's your fucking wife lying in that hospital bed bearing in mind she's carrying your child too! She's lucky to be alive, she could have been killed, all because you were an ignorant twat towards her! You're a fucking coward, do you hear me?' I heard my dad start shouting whilst walking towards the door. I realised at this point who the person in the corner was. Then a gasp came from the corner as if someone had just been punched. I knew instantly that my dad had just hit Edward, as I knew Edward would never lay a hand on my dad, he wasn't that kind of guy.

'Charlie, stop!' I heard Carlisle shout as he ran over to grab my dad.

'Edward' I wheezed, hoping he would hear me. Without thinking I ripped the cannulas out of my hand and for arm. Screaming whilst doing this, yet still Carlisle, dad or Edward hadn't even noticed. I suppose they just thought it was the pain I've been constantly screaming about. I climbed out of the left side of my bed, I needed to help Edward. I needed Edward to tell me everything was ok, that he loved me..that he was happy. I saw Edward slumped in the corner of the room, sobbing with his head in his hands. Nobody else was in there, just Edward. I tried to walk over to him, but my legs wouldn't let me. I didn't have the energy, I felt weak all over. I looked down to my arm and saw the blood gushing out from where the cannulas once were. The sight of the blood made me feel nauseated, the room began to spin, and I fell to the floor with a thud. I lay on the floor looking up at the ceiling, feeling weak all over. Edward came rushing over.

'DAD, DAD' I heard Edward yelling for help. I could see the panic in his eyes as he looked at me. 'Baby, please be ok. I'm sorry..I love you'. He began to cry. I opened my mouth trying to speak, but the words just wouldn't come. I heard the door swing open, and Carlisle came running in. He lifted me up onto the bed. I couldn't see what he was doing, as I kept staring at the wall on my right, trying not to scream. I didn't want to see or know the further damage I had caused. I could feel him wiping my arm and hand, then a sudden sharp scratch. I assumed he was reinserting 2 new cannulas into my arm and hand being I had stupidly ripped the last ones out. I just needed to see Edward.

'Why did she collapse dad?' I heard Edward ask.

'It's the pain relief we've been giving her for the pain. Once she woke properly I needed to lower her dosage of it, as it can make her feel very weak, nauseated and faint. She was also losing blood from where she pulled the wires out, and you know what she's like with blood. You know she can't handle the sight of it. Also the sudden shock to her body of the pain and suddenly standing and trying to walk didn't help. We need her to take it slowly and careful, not suddenly and stupidly jump to try and do something. You and Charlie fighting really did not benefit either. Plus the way you spoke to her.' Carlisle went into a lecture mode and he knew I could hear him telling Edward, probably the reason he did it. I knew I had been stupid; I didn't need to be told even though I knew it would be coming anyway from all of them. 'We need to find out what's causing her so much pain also.'

'Bells, tell dad where it hurts? He's going to help you' Edward spoke softly. I smiled; I knew he had forgiven me. Maybe now everything could go back to normal, maybe now we can be a family.

'M...my' I spoke slowly, taking a breath to try and ease the pain 'ch…est' I finally spoke.

'Sounds like a broken rib..maybe more. Can I take a look Bella?' Carlisle requested. I nodded my head, not wanting to speak as the more I spoke the more it hurt. He began to touch my chest where my rib cages were located. I screeched in pain when he touched the right side. 'It's definitely broken. I'm going to have an x-ray done to make sure it's only one ribcage and that it hasn't punctured anything.' I nodded once again.

I was wheeled down to the x-ray department and had the x-ray done. It didn't take long, only about 10 minutes. I was taken back to my room and was told I would have to wait for the results and then hopefully would be able to go home in the next few days if I started eating solids, instead of being on the drip, and also walking without feeling ill. I heard a quiet knock at the door.

'Hello?' I called out. It was becoming less painful to speak, especially when I was sitting up in bed. The door slowly creaked open and the first thing I could see was three helium balloons. One was a red love heart that said 'congratulations' on in black swirly letters. I smiled knowing that was about jellybean. The next one was another love heart which was light green with a teddy bear holding letters and flowers on. Above the teddy bear said 'hope you get well soon'. The last one was a rainbow coloured circle balloon that said 'I'm sorry' on. I smiled as my gorgeous husband appeared behind the balloons. He walked towards my bed, with a sad look on his face. He sat down on the bed beside me, looking me in the eyes.

'I'm so sorry. I've been an idiot. I deserved what I got off your dad, I was a jerk too you. I love you so much Isabella. I just hope you can forgive me. I just need time to take in the news' he touched my stomach. 'I am happy Bella, I was just shocked and angry to start with but I want this to work. I want to be in our baby's life...and yours. If you'll let me?' I saw a tear develop in his eye; I knew he was trying to hold it in. He hated me seeing him cry.

'You have been a jerk' I teased him. 'But I love you too Edward, you know I always will and I still do. I just want us to be a family. Me, you and jellybean. You'll be a great Father, just like Carlisle has been too you. I just need you to know one thing which you accused me of. I didn't do this on purpose; it was genuinely a stupid mistake of forgetting my injection and giving my new number to the doctors. I needed you to know that. But one thing I know for sure, this is going to be the best mistake I have ever made. Jellybean is going to grow up to be a handsome young man or a beautiful young girl in the best family anyone could wish for. I know that because you're going to be in his or her life.' He smiled, and leaned in for a passionate kiss. He brushed his tongue along my bottom lip, and I happily opened my mouth.

'I love you' I whispered as I pulled away, needing air. 'Please, don't ever leave me again?'

'I promise' he whispered back.

Carlisle and Dad walked into my room at this point. Dad stared at Edward for a while but then nodded at him with respect. They must have had words earlier whilst I was having my x-ray done. Carlisle had the results in his hands.

'You've got one broken rib on your right side. Me and your dad have decided that instead of you going back to the cottage or his house, you'll be coming to stay with me and Esme for a while, so I can get you on the mend and keep an eye on you and the baby. I can easily take the stitches out of your forehead too when they need to come out and if anything happens I've got all the equipment and contacts at my house to get you medical care straight away.' Carlisle seemed to demand.

I looked at Edward, panic written all over my face. I didn't want to stay at Carlisle and Esme's house. Don't get me wrong I got on really well with them both, but it would be too awkward. I wouldn't feel comfortable. They're Edward's parents for god sake. I didn't even know I had stitches in my head, which was news to me. Everybody seemed to be telling me new things wrong with me or new things happening in my life every minute of the day. I wasn't even been asked, it just seemed like I was being told what to do like I was a 5 year old and not 20. I was a grown woman; I had the right to choose my own decisions. I went to argue, but my dad jumped in.

'It's not forever Bell. It's for the best for you and the baby, Carlisle knows what he's doing and we'll all still be coming to visit you. If it doesn't work out, we'll sort something out. Please just give it a try?'

'Carlisle has got work to do though; he can't be looking after me all the time. I'm a grown woman I can look after myself' I tried to object. Carlisle pulled a hurt expression. Shit, I had upset him. I didn't mean to but it just felt like they couldn't think I could cope.

'It's already sorted, Carlisle has explained to his boss what's happened and he's been told he can have as long as he needs off. We're not saying you can't look after yourself but what happens if you collapse again in the cottage and Edwards at work? At least if you're at Carlisle's someone will be there 24/7 with you just in case.' My dad tried to persuade me.

I went to object again but Carlisle seemed pretty upset about what I had already said. He turned to walk out when I didn't reply.

'Fine' I quickly replied. I knew I would regret it but if it meant keeping the peace between the family then I would do it but if they started treating me like a child I was going to be out of their straight away. Carlisle turned and smiled as if he was thanking me for some reason.

I was released later on that day under the circumstances that I was definitely staying at Carlisle's house. The car journey was long and silent. It wasn't really an awkward silence, but it would have been better if the radio was turned on. Edward had already gone back from the hospital when I agreed to move to his parents for a while. He had gone back to move some of our stuff into my bedroom and set it up ready for when I got there. We had discussed whether Edward could stay too, I mean he was my husband. We came to conclusion that it would be easier for him to stay only when he didn't have work in the morning as his work was a lot closer from our cottage so it meant less travelling for him. I wasn't thrilled about this and begged him to book work off but he refused saying we needed the money to set up the nursery in our cottage. I had made a strict rule that I wanted to be back in our cottage before we had the baby else I wouldn't be moving. Everyone seemed to agree to this rule thank goodness!

When we arrived at the house, Esme and Edward were standing outside the door. I climbed out of the car and went to get my stuff from the boot only to be stopped by Carlisle.

'I'll get your stuff. You're not to be carrying anything heavy with your broken rib, let alone being pregnant too!'

'Thank you' I smiled politely. I began to walk towards the house, and could see someone else standing behind Edward. I stopped in my track and frowned as the person emerged. I couldn't believe it, I was in total shock. I had only been gone 4-5 days and she was back and most of all ok! How was it possible? Was I dreaming?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned. All character credits go to Stephenie Meyers.**

'MOM' I screamed out of excitement. I couldn't believe it; I hadn't seen her for 2 years now. The last time I saw her was when me and Edward went to Jacksonville. She had lived on her own since her and my dad split. They split when I was 16 because mom wanted to move to Jacksonville to do teaching but my dad was adamant he wanted to stay. He loved forks and was chief of police, his life was forks. With that mom left to go to Jacksonville and I stayed with dad, I wanted to be with Edward. If I had gone with mom me and Edward wouldn't have been where we are now. I still spoke to her on the phone or emailed her every day, as we couldn't afford to go visit, it still wasn't the same though. Dad must have told her about the accident. How had she gotten here in 5 days? How had she afforded to get here? Was she ok? So many questions were going through my head, as I ran over too her and virtually jumped on her hugging her. 'I've missed you so much Mom!' I wept.

'I've missed you too sweetheart! Come on, let's get you inside. I need to make sure you're ok, and we've got a lot to catch up on!' She looked at Edward and Esme as if to ask for approval whether we could go inside. Esme smiled and nodded. We walked inside, mom cradling me protectively. We sat down on Carlisle and Esme's black and grey corner sofa. I loved their front room. The walls were all light grey, with family photos on and then there were black coffee tables, and tv stand. It was gorgeous.

'Are you ok love? Charlie told me what happened. I hadn't heard from you in days, I was worried to death!' mom hardly ever called my dad, dad. It was always Charlie, even when we lived with him. I never really understood why, I just got used to it.

'I'm fine mom. I promise, it's just a broken rib it'll heal. You shouldn't have come all this way. You can't afford it' I told her. I hated people making a fuss of me, especially my parents. I hated worrying them. Mom shook her head, I knew instantly she was disagreeing with me. I knew my mom too well.

'You're not fine are you though? You've been in a bloody car crash, and been unconscious for 3 days. You've got a broken rib, bruises and cuts all over you and stitches! Why does that make you think your fine when your clearly not? You're lucky to be alive and to think I wouldn't rush here when my daughter is badly injured, I can't afford it no but Auntie Kate gave me the money to get here as soon as I could. What have I always told you Bella, never drive when you're emotional, especially when you're upset and angry?! What were you and Edward arguing about anyway?' my first proper lecture. I sat there unsure what to say, to me I was fine, me and jellybean were alive weren't we? I'm sure that's all that mattered. Well in my opinion that was all that mattered. That's when it first registered to me. She didn't know about jellybean. She mustn't have else she would have mentioned it when she told me all my injuries and that I was lucky to be alive. If my mom knew, she would have mentioned it by now. I'm pretty sure it would have been one of the first things she mentioned.

'Y…you don't k…now do you?' I whispered, unsure what to actually say.

'So from that lecture you try and change the subject, you must be ok!' she laughed.

'No seriously Mom. Charlie hasn't told you has he?'

'Told me what sweetie?' her expression went all serious like, she definitely didn't know. Why hadn't dad told her? They had clearly spoken since the accident, so why hadn't he told her? I couldn't understand it. The door to the front room began to open slowly, and Edward appeared.

'Ermm..I'll give you a few more minutes' he seemed to have sensed the tension the minute he opened the door.

'Thank you Edward' mom spoke softly. She waited for Edward to leave the room before she continued. 'What's going on?'

'I'm pregnant mom' I smiled happily. To think I was devastated about the pregnancy a few days ago, and now here I was happy as anything. I was absolutely disgusted of myself to be upset about being pregnant, I think it may have been the shock and the fear of telling Edward but I was thrilled now. I couldn't wait for jellybean to be here. My mom's face lit up instantly at the word 'pregnant'. She had always wanted to be a grandmother, and I knew jellybean would be absolutely spoilt when he/she arrived.

'Oh my goodness Bella! I'm going to be a Nanny and my baby is going to be a mommy! Congratulations baby' she hugged me tightly and then slowly pulled away. 'Wait. Is the baby ok? What with the crash and everything?'

'She's fine mom' I grinned. I must have looked like a cheshire cat I was that excited.

'She? You know the sex?'

'No, I just have a feeling she's going to be a girl' somebody came up behind me, leant down and put their hands on my shoulder.

'Me too' I heard Edward speak softly before kissing my neck. I turned to face him and mouthed 'I love you' to him. I had never been as happy as I was now. I was going to have my little family I had dreamt about when me and Edward first got together officially at the age of 13. He had been my childhood sweetheart, since the age of 5. We were inseparable, always with each other at school. We officially got together on 20th August 2006 and then married on 20th August 2010. I loved him with my life, and knew we would get through anything, just like we had gotten through the argument and crash.

'I'm going to go sweetheart. Leave you to get settled in, I'm absolutely shattered anyway. I'll come and see you tomorrow' mom promised.

'Where are you going to stop? You can stop at our cottage if you want to, if Edward doesn't mind? It would be better than stopping in a hotel, at least at the cottage you won't be completely by yourself. You'll have Bear and Benji to keep you company?' Bear and Benji were mine and Edward's dogs. Bear was our 3 year old fluffy brown chow chow and Benji was our 2 year old golden Labrador retriever. I missed them so much, I know it had only been 5 days since I last saw them but they were my babies and I knew they would absolutely love jellybean. I knew this because they adored Edward's baby cousin Bree who was 6 months old when we had to look after her for a month, whilst her Mom was in hospital having an operation and her Dad had to constantly work to make money. Bear and Benji were as good as gold, didn't even bark or get scared when Bree screamed the place down and pulled their tails. They loved her, and hated seeing her go. I knew they would be fantastic with jellybean and nobody was going to let me believe different.

'No, no. It's fine. Me and Charlie have arranged for me to stay with him for a while whilst you get on the mend, probably longer now I know you're pregnant.' She laughed. I smiled, I was glad mom and dad still spoke even after everything that happened when they split. I hadn't seen them in the same room together since mom left, but they still spoke on the phone and were still very close. They clearly still loved each other and you could tell, they just wouldn't admit it to themselves and put their differences aside to make it work. It was a shame really, because both of them hadn't been in another relationship since, they tried but it never worked. They were too in love with each other still.

'Maybe you two will work it out and get back together' I smiled, trying to hint for her to tell him how she felt.

'We don't feel the same about each other anymore Bella. I know you want me and your dad to get back together but it won't work. I'm sorry' she sighed as if she had thought about it before.

'Mom, I don't want you to get back together for me. I'm a grown woman, I could accept it if I knew you both didn't love each other still and were happy but you both are clearly not. You haven't dated anyone since splitting with dad because you're still in love with him, and when me and Edward stopped at yours you were waking up in the night shouting for dad and then crying. You need to tell him how you feel mom'

'H..he doesn't feel the same though darling. Our marriage is over' she said with a lump in her throat.

'That's lies mom, you haven't heard the way he speaks about you. He's told me so many times how he misses you, and wishes you would come back. He can't even say your name without virtually breaking down. He loves you Mom'

'It's true Renee' A deep voice spoke. Neither me nor mom had realised that dad had entered the room when we were speaking. He had come to pick mom up and had heard everything. Mom looked at him with a sad expression on her face.

'It's true what Bella said about me too Charlie' tears forming in her eyes. 'I love you. I always have, the hardest thing was leaving you. I've regretted it every day of my life since I left you and Bella. The amount of times I've wanted to catch that plane back here and run to hug you and for you to tell me it was all ok is unreal. I'm sorry' she whispered, breaking down on the sofa.

'Then run over here and hug me' Mom looked up, a small unbelievable smile on her face. She stood up, ran and jumped into his arms. They kissed, tears of happiness running down both theirs and my faces. 'I love you Renee' dad whispered to her. It was about time they both realised they still had feelings for each other. Everyone might be really concerned about me being in the accident, but if the accident had never happened then mom and dad would never have known how they felt about each other. Good things do sometimes come out of bad things, this just proved it. After an hour or so of all of us talking, mom and dad left to go home as a happily married couple once again. I hugged them both goodbye, and waved them off.

'I'm going to go shower. Is anybody in there already?' I asked Edward.

'No, I don't think so. Dad's in his office and Mom's in the library reading'

'Ok, see you soon' I said, kissing him goodbye.

I walked into the room I was going to be staying in whilst living with Carlisle and Esme to get my nightwear and a towel for when I got out of the shower. I walked across the landing towards the bathroom. I pushed the door handle down, and pushed the door open, walking in. I gasped, standing in front of me was the most beautiful man, his pale skin, his gorgeous six pack and oh my god his…well…ermm..I won't go into that. Standing in front of me was a naked Carlisle. I had always thought he was good looking, but I had never realised how beautiful he actually was. He was strangely very attractive. I stared at his stunning body as he quickly wrapped a towel around his waist.

'Oh my god. Carlisle, I'm so sorry' I blushed embarrassed, backing hurriedly out of the bathroom. I avoided him for the rest of the night, and stayed in my room. I couldn't get the wonderful image out of my head, and I know I shouldn't have because I was married to his son but I was becoming strangely attracted to Carlisle Cullen.

**Authors notes: Hope you enjoyed this, and please review. Maybe even with ideas that you think should happen in chapter 4. Thank you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

I couldn't sleep that night. I kept tossing and turning. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Carlisle's naked body. I felt awful for the thoughts occurring in my mind, the guilty conscious was creeping up on me. I shouldn't have been thinking of Edward's dad like that…but I just couldn't help it. He was just so…so breath taking. Mesmerizing even. I wanted to feel his lips against mine.

'I've brought you breakfast in bed' Edward grinned walking into my bedroom. He lay a tray down on my bed. On the tray was a glass of water, my pain relief, a gorgeous red rose, toast which was in the shape of love hearts, a cute cupcake and a folded up note. I smiled, he was romantic when he wanted to be but I couldn't understand why he had made me breakfast in bed?

'What's this all in aid of?' I questioned accusingly as if he had done something wrong.

'Nothing baby, I just wanted to show you how much I love you and to make up for how much of a jerk I've been lately. Now read the note…please?' He asked with his cute puppy dog eyes. I picked up the note and unfolded it.

_'Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars –points of light and reason….And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. _

_No long-term marriage is made easily, and there have been times when I've been so angry or so hurt that I thought my love would never recover. And then in the midst of near despair, something has happened beneath the surface. A bright little flashing fish of hope has flicked silver fins and the water is bright and suddenly I am returned to a state of love again – till next time. I've learned that there will always be a next time, and that I will submerge in darkness and misery, but that I won't stay submerged. _

_I loved you yesterday. I love you still. I always have…I always will. I promise to be there whenever you need me, because love never fails._

_I love you Isabella Marie Cullen and I can't wait for our jellybean to arrive. _

_Lots of love, hugs and kisses from_

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen'_

I burst into tears. The guilt was taking over completely now. He wouldn't be saying any of this if he knew what had happened last night and my thoughts since. He would never forgive me. I moved the tray and got up out of bed. I changed from my, my little pony jammies into a black and white jumpsuit with some sparkly black flat shoes. I took a suitcase from under the bed, and began opening all the drawers which contained my clothes, and accessories. I started taking everything out and putting it in the suitcase. I couldn't stay there; I couldn't constantly be around Carlisle. I could hardly look Edward in the face, I fancied his father for god sake. How could I trust myself to be around Carlisle all of the time, especially when we would be alone whilst Esme and Edward went to work?

'Bella, what are you doing? Where are you going?' Edward began to panic.

'I'm sorry. I can't stay here. I need to get out of here.' I spoke quickly without breathing. Edward ran over to me, grabbed me, and pulled me away from the suitcase. He was trying to stop me from leaving. I was only going back to the cottage but I think he believed I was leaving him for good. His grip was getting tighter around my hands, and I began to panic, not able to breathe.

'Ed…Edward stop' I softly spoke. I began to feel faint; the room was spinning around me. I tried to get out of Edwards hold to sit down on the bed but he kept thinking I was trying to go back to pack. My breathing began to get shorter; I started to shake uncontrollably and began to sweat. Edward let go of my hands and I began to walk backwards and sat in the corner of the room shaking. Edward looked me straight in the eyes and fear took over his face.

'DAD, MOM' Edward ran outside to the top of the stairs to get help. Carlisle and Esme came racing upstairs into my room. They both looked at me sitting in the corner shaking and gasping for breath. Carlisle quickly walked towards me, and crouched down beside me.

'Bella, you're having a panic attack. I need you to cup your hands like this, and breathe slowly and steadily into your hands so we can steady your breathing' he gave me full eye contact and I noticed worry in his eyes. I suddenly didn't want him near me; I feared Edward would find out what I thought about his dad. I couldn't risk it.

'Get…Away…From…Me' I spoke gasping for breath after every word. My rib was beginning to hurt too with the short breaths. I pushed Carlisle away from me, not wanting him near me. He looked hurt, as if I had just stabbed him in the back. He walked away, following my wishes and Esme came to sit next me, and got me to steady my breathing. Once my breathing was back to normal, I broke down in Esme's arms, whilst Edward and Carlisle left the room.

Edwards POV

I couldn't believe what I had just seen. My wife had just pushed my dad away from her, as if he had hurt her or done something to make her upset. I swear if he has done anything to her I'll fucking kill him. I swiftly grabbed dad and pulled him out of the room onto the landing. I walked back towards Bella's room, popping my head around the door to make sure she was ok. She was leaning against my mom in tears. I abruptly walked back to dad in the landing.

'What the fuck have you done to her? If you've hurt her I'll fucking kill you and that's not a fucking threat that a fucking promise!' I growled accusingly. Dad's face went into total shock.

'How dare you accuse me of anything like that? I would never do anything to hurt Bella; she's a wonderful and beautiful young lady! You need to take a good fucking look in the mirror son! You've done this to her, she deserves so much better than you!' my dad shouted defensively. I couldn't believe he had just said that to me. How could he say something like that, I was supposed to be his son? It still didn't explain why she had pushed him away like that; he must have said something to upset her.

'She fucking pushed you away from her dad! I saw the way she fucking looked at you! You must have done something or said something to her!'

'It's called a panic attack! That's what happens when somebody has a panic attack! They get scared and fearful of people! She would have done the same to you.' dad explained.

'Then why didn't she do the same to mom?' I asked still doubting him very highly.

'Esme has been a mother figure to Bella since Renee left her. She trusts Esme more than she trusts us because Esme is like a second mom to her, she's always there for her and she can speak to her about stuff she can't with us. That is why she wasn't the same towards your mom.' Oh god, I had got it completely wrong and felt awful for accusing my dad.

'I'm so sorry dad. I just…just thought because of the way she was acting. I'm going to go check on her.' I said hugging my dad, apologizing deeply. He nodded and proceeded to walk to his office looking quite upset. I walked back towards Bella's room and saw my mom just coming out. She smiled but didn't say anything. I walked in and saw Bella lying on the bed, tears staining her face. I went over to the bed and lay beside her. Kissing her forehead.

'Are you ok?' I whispered.

'I'm sorry Edward. I just began to panic; I needed to get out of here. I felt like everything was closing in on me.' It looked like she was lying but I didn't want to question her too much but I just couldn't help to ask her one question.

'Bella. Answer me truthfully. Has my dad said anything or done anything to upset you?' I asked trying not to upset her. However it was too late, she jumped up out of bed.

'NO, of course not Edward! How could you even think that of your dad? Your dad would never do or say anything to hurt anyone, even if it was his worst enemy! I can't believe you would even think that!' she screamed at me before storming out of the room. I ran after her, trying to apologise.

'Bella, wait!'

'Fuck off Edward' she shouted back as she walked across the landing towards the library. I knew she was mad and I knew if I followed her to the library she would be even worse.

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe that Edward had even just asked that let alone thought it. Carlisle was a kind, compassionate and warm hearted man. He would never do anything to upset anyone, he wasn't like that. I walked into the library and went to find a book to read to cool off my anger. I decided on one of my all-time favorites _Pride and Prejudice._ I walked towards the brown leather seats, looking at the cover of _Pride and Prejudice, _before I looked up to notice Carlisle already sitting on them, watching me with every step I took. It looked like he had been crying and I noticed there was cuts on his knuckles like he had punched something. I sat down opposite him, and he never took his eyes off me once.

'I'm sorry. I just needed to get out of here after what happened last night…' I whispered, blushing at how silly it sounded.

'Bella, it was an accident you didn't know I was in the shower. We can't go on like this. If you don't feel comfortable living here anymore just because of that, then it is fine I totally understand but over something so stupid? Yes, it must have been embarrassing for us both, but who cares it happens to people all the time.' I nodded, but carried on blushing. 'There's something else isn't there?' Carlisle asked raising his eyebrow. I went to stand up, not knowing what to say but Carlisle put his hand on my knee stopping me. 'You have feelings for me don't you?'

'I..I..ermm…' I didn't know how to explain myself, I felt like a 13 year old teenage girl talking to their crush. Carlisle began to move towards me.

'I feel the same Bella. I have for a while now, since your birthday when you walked down the staircase in that gorgeous green dress and then when you cut your face and I stitched it up for you. That's when I first noticed how beautiful you were…and then tonight, I hated seeing you like that. I just wanted to hold you and tell you everything was going to be ok' we both began to move towards one another until our foreheads were touching. I smiled before he pressed his lips too mine and I willingly kissed him back. I began to run my hands through his hair before suddenly pulling back.

'I'm sorry. I can't do this.' I apologised catching my breath. I wanted to carry on kissing him so bad, it wouldn't have gone any further than kissing for definite but I loved Edward, I had took a vow to never be unfaithful too him. I was carrying his child too, which made it even worse. What was I doing?

'Please…Bella?' Carlisle begged. 'We can make this work!' I knew I was betraying Edward if I agreed but I was falling for Carlisle. Falling badly.

'Yes' I whispered without thinking, before kissing him one last time.

**Authors note: Please, please review with any ideas or comments! Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters! :)**

**Please, please, please leave a review! Thank you and hope you enjoy :)**

Carlisle's POV

It had been 2 weeks now since mine and Bella's affair had started and I was the happiest I had ever been since Edward and Alice had been born. I loved her more than anything in the world, I know we had only been together for what seemed like only a day but I did, I loved her. We were constantly finding any little excuse to be together, even stealing moments for a quick peck or just a hug, whilst nobody else was looking...even nearly getting caught at times.

I had just finished eating my cereal, before walking upstairs towards my office to fill in some paperwork for a patient. I was just about to open the office door when I heard Edward shout me…'great' I thought to myself, I really wasn't in the mood do deal with anyone today.

'What?' I asked with an angry tone.

'Have you seen Bella? I can't find her anywhere?' Edward asked as if I would know.

'Why the hell should I know? It's not like I'm married too her. You're her husband you should bloody know. All you seem to do is follow her around like a lost puppy anyway. You need to give her some space!' I shouted at him, getting into his face.

'You're an asshole Dad…you really are' Edward whispered, pushing me away from him.

'Yeah, well I'd rather be an asshole than a shit husband to a wonderful woman. You would have been happy if she had died in that crash wouldn't you? You can fucking tell Edward, the way you acted when she was in the coma, you were the asshole not me son! I mean come on Edward, lets tell the truth here…you didn't even want the child she's carrying and then you say sorry and that's it your forgiven. She deserves so much better than you as a husband!' I pushed him forcefully against the wall, I will never forgive him for what he said and how he treated Bella. I made a fist and punched the wall next to his head with all my power. I hated him so much, I know he's my son but I hated him because he had Bella. In all honesty I was jealous of him, I loved the girl he was married to and she loved me…but there was nothing we could do about it because of him. Edward pushed me off him again and turned to walk away with an ashamed expression on his face.

'It sounds like you're the one that loves her' Edward accusingly said before running down the stairs, and out of the door.

'It's because I do' I whispered before opening my office door. I walked in, eyes on the ground and slumped down on the floor. I wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my head in them, tears of shame rolling down. I couldn't believe I had just come that close to decking my son over a god damn girl…the girl both of us loved. So many thoughts were going through my head. Should I end it? Should we just forget any of it happened? How could I end it though, I loved her too much…she was my life now…but I knew it couldn't and shouldn't continue. I needed to end it with her, no matter my feelings I had to do what was best for my son and me. I couldn't do it to Edward and I couldn't do it to myself because I knew she would never be mine, she would always be his.

I looked up at my desk, and towards my mobile phone. I knew I had to do it now before I saw her and completely changed my mind. I rose from where I had been slouched, and began to walk towards my oak coloured desk. I picked up my Blackberry, and began to compose a message.

'_I'm so sorry Isabella…I love you so much beautiful but I can't do this anymore. I can't do this because I know you'll never fully be mine…you'll always be his as well and I hate that thought. Whilst this affair goes on I'll never be able to take you out in public and show you off as my gorgeous girl because of him. I came close to seriously hurting him today too because of how I feel about you and because he's an asshole and really doesn't deserve you. Its making me hate my own son and I hate myself for that. I know it's not all Edward, you probably feel the same about Esme but I don't love her like I love you. I would willingly leave Esme right now, and run away with you but I couldn't ask you to do that to Edward. This is my goodbye to you Isabella my darling, I won't be sticking around for much longer. I will be leaving tonight because I cannot sit back and watch Edward be with you and you with him. It will break me knowing that we at one point had something and could have had something much stronger. I just want you to know that I will always love you, and I will never forget you. I wish I could stay in contact with you when I'm gone but that is something I just can't do. Thank you for how amazing this past month has been with you. I love you and goodbye. Xxxxx'_

I clicked send, and threw my phone against the wall. I hated myself and life, I just wanted her and nothing else. I walked towards the door with long, quick strides, wanting to leave as fast as I could. I opened the door and Bella was just walked towards the office, she looked over the banister to see who was downstairs and quickly ran towards me, jumping on my and wrapping her legs around my waist. I backed back into my office, shut the door and forcefully but meaningfully began to kiss her. I pulled back, I couldn't do this after everything that had just happened.

'I'm sorry' I whispered in her ear before dropping her and walked out of the room. I walked into mine and Esme's room, grabbed a suitcase and packed all of my clothes, and pictures. I picked up the suitcase walked back to my office to get my mobile, and rang for a taxi. Bella appeared at the door way, mascara and eye liner smudged under her eyes.

'You don't mean it do you? You're not leaving, I won't let you! I love you Carlisle!' She cried in disbelief. I walked past her, I couldn't handle this. I knew if I even spoke to her or carried on looking at her, I would take everything back and just hold her…all I actually wanted to do. I walked down the stairs, two steps at a time with Bella following behind, she grabbed my arm trying to stop me leaving.

'Please…I need you. I'll leave with you. We can be together then…please, I want you. I need you' She begged me.

'Get the fuck of me' I screamed pulling my arm away from her. At that moment I felt something at the back of leg, and I stumbled off the step falling down the stairs. I reached the bottom and hit my head of the vinyl flooring before feeling something or someone virtually fall on top of me 'Oh my God! Isabella are you ok?' Bella had fallen to, as I pulled my arm away she slipped making me fall as well as herself. I quickly checked her over, making sure she was ok.

'I'm fine Carlisle. I'm not hurt, I promise. I had a soft landing.' She smiled cheekily. I smiled back at her. 'Please don't leave me. We can make this work, I'll make sure we do.' I knew I couldn't leave her now, I couldn't just leave her. Our love was to strong, I knew that if I did leave I would be back within a week. I know myself too well. We moved to sit on the bottom steps of the stairs.

'Can you still feel the baby?' I asked, the baby was the most important thing right now.

'Yes, she's fine. Carlisle, I won't ask again…please don't leave me?'

'I won't. I promise. I'll never leave you.' I promised whilst stroking her cheek. I pulled her face towards mine and leant in towards her to meet her lips before kissing her softly. I pulled away. 'I love you Isabella' suddenly the door opened.

'Yeah, your head is fine Bella. You might have a small bruise tomorrow but you're absolutely fine.' I quickly thought up on the spot, trying to make anything obvious about me and Bella. I looked up towards the door and Esme was standing looking at us both. 'We had a fall, we were coming downstairs to prepare dinner for you and Edward when Bella slipped, making me fall down the stairs too. We're both fine though.' I explained, adding in a few lies. I stood up and kissed Esme, I turned around to look at Bella and sadness was written all over her face, she was hurt that I had just kissed Esme. I smiled apologetically whilst Esme put her coat in the downstairs closet. 'Sorry' I mouthed towards Bella, but she just shook her head and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

'Carlisle, darling. We need to talk' Esme spoke softly.

'Of course honey, anything for you' I smiled. We walked into the front room and sat side by side on the sofa. Esme grabbed hold of my hands, and stroked my wedding ring. 'What's the matter darling?'

'I've got to leave' she simply spoke as if it was nothing. I pulled my hands away from hers without hesitation.

'W…what?' I choked, feeling physically sick. I know I loved Bella but Esme was my wife, the mother of my two children. She couldn't just leave me…could she? Had I done something to make her want to leave? Did she still love me? What if she knew about what happened between me and Edward…or even knew about me and Bella? I stared at her in utter shock, unable to comprehend what she had just said to me. 'Y…you're leaving me?' I managed to speak. Esme stared at me, with her right eyebrow raised, confusion on her face.

'I'm not leaving you forever Carlisle! It's only going to be for roughly a fortnight, a month at the most. I've got to go to one of my hotel branches in Australia, they're having some problems over there and I need to employ a new manager and investigate why Tyler left.' Esme exclaimed. I sighed a sigh of relief. I thought she was leaving me forever, why would she scare me like that?

'I..I thought you were leaving me then! When have you got to go?' I stuttered, still in shock.

'Tonight…Edward's booked my flight, and is going to drive me to the airport. I've got to be ready to leave in an hour. I'm sorry Carlisle, darling. I know its short notice.' She was leaving tonight…we weren't going to even have time to say goodbye properly, even have a meal before she went. We had never been apart for more than 2 days before, when she was in hospital having Edward and Alice and had to stay in. How were we going to cope being a part for 2 weeks…let alone a month?! 'How are we going to get through this? I don't want to go, I want to stay here with you!' Esme began to cry. I wiped the tears from her cheeks and held her in my arms.

'We'll get through this, I promise. We'll speak to each other every day on the phone, and not a day will go by where I don't think of you!' I kissed her forehead, whilst she wiped away the remaining tears.

'Why did you think I was leaving you? Why would I leave you?' She questioned, suddenly moving out of my arms.

'B..b..because I love Isa…I love you' I stuttered, quickly correcting myself, hoping that she didn't notice I nearly said Isabella. How stupid could I be? Esme pulled a face.

'Erm…I love you too…but it still doesn't explain why you thought I was leaving you. Oh well, I need to go pack else I'm not going to get to the airport on time.' Oh god, I think she noticed what I said but yet still didn't say anything. She kissed my cheek, and stood from the sofa and began to walk towards the stairs to pack her bags. I really didn't want her to goo but at least this way whilst Esme was in Australia and Edward was at work me and Bella would be able to be together without having to be careful of anyone catching us. I smiled at the thought of me and Bella being able to stay up at night watching movies, snuggled up on the sofa whilst Edward is at the cottage. I loved the thought.

'What are you smiling about ?' Bella whispered seductively, with a mischievous smile covering her face.

'Oh, I don't know…maybe at the thought that me and you are finely going to be together with nobody else around.' I winked. Bella's face lit up as if it was Christmas morning. She ran and jumped on to the sofa next to me, knowing Esme was upstairs.

'Seriously?!' Bella beamed.

'Seriously' I nodded. 'Oh, and by the way Esme and Edward aren't going to be here tonight from 6pm, how about we go out for a nice candlelight dinner?' I asked, hoping her answer would be an immediate yes.

'But…people will recognise us? We can't!'

'We'll go out of town, where nobody will know us. It can be our first official date!' I announced proudly. Bella nodded, in agreement. 'Then it's settled. I'll see you tonight then beautiful!' I smiled, kissing her lips softly, before leaving her to help Esme pack for Australia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story! :)**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews so far! This chapter is longer than usual, but it has some very important points in, which will be explained in the future of the story. **

**Please review, it would mean a lot! Thank you, and enjoy :)**

Bella's pov

I started rummaging through my wardrobe, getting all of my dresses out and laying them out on my bed. I was deciding what to wear, I knew for definite that I wanted to wear a dress to the date; it just seemed to fit more appropriately with a candlelight dinner but choosing the dress was going to be hard. I narrowed down all of my dresses to 4 of my favourite. My low cut white dress with a green floral pattern on, my long blue and black sequined dress with a slit in the side, a checked red and black dress with a thick black belt around the waist or a very long black dress with a slit in the side. I tried all of them on, looking in the full length mirror on the wall picking good and bad points about them. I eventually decided on the low cut white and green floral long length dress which also had a slit down the left side. It showed off my baby bump, but not as much as the others did. I added a small black belt as an accessory, with a silver locket, ring and bracelet. I opposed to wearing high heels because I was worried I would fall and hurt Jellybean, I didn't mind if I got hurt but if Jellybean was hurt I would never forgive myself, so instead chose some nice comfy black flats.

I quickly put all of my dresses back into the wardrobe, putting tonight's outfit right at the end so I knew exactly where it was. I didn't want to leave it out just in case Edward saw it, and got curious. I also didn't want Carlisle to see it; I wanted him to be surprised. I was just hanging my last dress up when I felt somebody wrap their arms around my waist and begin kissing my neck. I smiled, closing my eyes enjoying the moment. I could tell it was Carlisle by the way he kissed and held me. He was more romantic than Edward was, Carlisle actually seemed to mean it, he treated me like a princess. Edward only really kissed me if he had done something wrong, and felt guilty or if he wanted something. He used to kiss me all the time, but since we've been married he hardly ever does anymore. I turned around and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, hugging him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

'I love you Isabella Marie Swan' Carlisle whispered, gently nibbling at my ear lobe.

'I love you too Carlisle Cullen…but my surname is Cullen, I'm not a swan anymore babe. I did marry into the family' I smiled, hoping not to upset him. He pulled away from me, and looked quite offended.

'Babe? That's new?' He questioned teasingly, his offended face suddenly changing. I blushed forgetting I hadn't called him babe before. 'You'll never be a Cullen in my eyes, until we get married!' Until we get married? I was already married and so was Carlisle, we could never get married. Could we?

'You plan for us to get married?' I whispered.

'Someday, yes! We can't go on hiding forever. I have lots of plans for the future, and you're in every single one of them, with no Esme or Edward!' He smiled, brushing his nose against mine. I hadn't thought of the future, I suppose we were going to have to come out sometime in the future and move on with our lives. It just hadn't occurred to me that Carlisle had thought and planned how he wants our future to be…and I couldn't wait. I mean I do love Edward, but I didn't love him like a wife should love her husband anymore, the feelings just weren't there. I loved Carlisle.

'Carlisle!' Our moment was suddenly interrupted by Esme shouting from downstairs. I groaned and pulled a face, pulling away from Carlisle.

'You're wife wants you' I sighed, walking away and sitting on my bed. Carlisle walked over to me, crouched down, and lifted my chin so I was looking at him.

'Don't be like that Is…you'll have me all to yourself soon' He winked, and I laughed. I loved how he always called me Isabella, or Is…something hardly anyone calls me anymore. He kissed my lips quickly and pulled away, leaving me wanting more.

'Carlisle Cullen!' I spoke in a stern voice, trying to act mad. Carlisle just laughed at me and stroked my cheek.

'You'll be getting plenty more kisses in the future. I promise…oh, and I'll tell you my plans for our future. See you late sweetheart' he blew me a kiss, and I caught it placing it on my heart. He walked out of my room smiling and shutting the door behind him.

I looked at the owl clock on my wall, which read 3pm. In just 3 hours, Esme will have left for Australia, and me and Carlisle would finally have our first date. I was so excited. I really wanted to know where we were going. All I knew was we were leaving just after 6pm for a candlelight dinner out of town. Would it be at Port Angeles or Seattle? Were we going in Carlisle's car or mine? What would we be eating? Would we be back in time for when Edward got back? So many questions were running through my head, I couldn't wait, I hated surprises!

'Bells' I heard being shouted next. It was Edward, it sounded like he was on the stairs.

'Coming' I shouted trying to sound happy that it was Edward and that he was back. I put my hand on the brass door knob, sighed and put on a smile before opening the door. I got to the top of stairs, and Edward was just walking up.

'Hey, sexy' Edward smiled, before grabbing hold of me and kissing me. Oh great, that meant he wanted something or was about to ask something. I pulled away.

'Hey' I smiled.

'After I've dropped Mom off at the airport, I'm going to go straight home because I've got to be at the bank early tomorrow and then I won't see you all week because I'm going to be sorting out the nursery as well as work. So I've booked us a special table at the Café Garden, being I know it's your favourite place. We'll have to leave now though because I need to be back for 5:30.' He grinned like a cheshire cat, excitement in his eyes. I couldn't go for a meal though, if I went now I wouldn't want to eat anything tonight at dinner.

'I…I can't Edward. I'm sorry, I just don't feel well. I've been sick; I don't think Jellybean likes what I've been eating' I smiled apologetically, trying to keep eye contact with him so it looked like I was telling the truth. I hadn't been sick at all but I needed something realistic to why I couldn't go.

'Oh, ok' He sounded disappointed. 'I'll ring and cancel the table now…maybe we'll go a different time?'

'Maybe we could watch a film instead or do something with Esme and Carlisle, so we can say goodbye to your mom too?' I thought up on the spot, at least if we did something with Esme and Carlisle, I got to see Carlisle for longer…even if Edward and Esme was there.

'I'll go ask them, and see if they want to watch This Means War. It's got the action in for me and dad, and then comedy and romance in for you and mom' we walked downstairs and asked them, they seemed to think it was a good idea. So it was settled, we were all going to watch This Means War…whatever it was about. Me and Esme went and got some snacks to lay out on the coffee table whilst Edward and Carlisle set up the film. Once the dvd player was set up and all the food was out, we all sat down on the sofa. Me and Edward on one side, with my head on his shoulder and Carlisle and Esme on the other side, snuggled up next to each other, their hands intertwined with one another. The film started but all I could pay attention to was Carlisle and Esme, how I wished it was me sitting there with him and not her. Jealousy filled my veins, and my eyes began to water up, Carlisle glanced over to me and our eyes met, I quickly glanced away. I didn't want him to see me crying.

The film finally finished at 5:15pm. It turned out it was a film about two best friends who fell in love with the same woman, and was dating her at the same time and were trying to win her over. Man, I felt like Lauren, the woman in that film, except Edward doesn't know I'm dating both him and Carlisle whereas FDR and Tuck did in the film. I got up, and began to tidy all the left-over food up, taking them into the kitchen. Esme began to rise to help, but Carlisle stopped her.

'I'll help Bella, you and Edward need to get ready to leave else you're going to miss your flight.' Carlisle explained, Esme and Edward nodded, and left to go get their things ready. I carried on cleaning the stuff away, when Carlisle walked after me into the kitchen. I tried to conceal my jealousy from earlier, not wanting to cause any arguments. I smiled at him, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before trying to walk past him to go get the other stuff. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me back into the kitchen, blocking my way so I couldn't get past.

'I know you're jealous sweetie, I am with you and Edward but what we need to think about is that we love each other more than we love them, and one day they won't be in our lives. We'll be together, like we should be.' I lifted my head up to his, and smiled.

'I know, it just hurt but I know soon we'll have that…oh and I love you! Now move so I can finish cleaning up!' I teased; he obliged and moved out of my way. I finally finished tidying everything up when Esme and Edward walked into the front room. Esme was in tears, clearly not wanting to go. I looked at Edward, and we both understood one enough straight away.

'We'll leave you both to say your goodbyes' Edward announced, before we both left the room. I opened the front door and we both walked out onto the driveway, and leaned against Volkswagen.

'I'm going to miss you baby' Edward spoke, moving a strand of my hair behind my ear. I sighed, I felt awful to think it but I knew I wasn't going to miss him. I was actually quite glad I wasn't going to see him for a full week, that full week me and Carlisle would actually get to spend together…free from Edward.

'I'll miss you too' I lied. Esme and Carlisle appeared at the front door and began to walk towards the car. Edward quickly grabbed me by the waist, kissed my cheek and held me.

'I love you' Edward spoke. He leaned down to my stomach. 'And I love you too' he whispered to Jellybean. I looked over his shoulder and could see Carlisle staring at me. I smiled at him, and moved away from Edward.

'You best get going, else your mom is going to miss her flight' I murmured, not replying to his 'I love you', I didn't want to say it when I clearly didn't mean it anymore. He let go of my waist, and climbed into the driver's side of the car as Esme climbed into the passenger side. I stepped away from the car as Carlisle walked towards the driver's side.

'Drive safely son!' Carlisle spoke, tapping the top of the car before they drove away. We both stood and waved, a smile on my face knowing now me and Carlisle were going to be alone together…finally. As soon as the car drove out of sight, Carlisle walked towards me, with his arms open, about to hug me.

'Nope' I cheekily grinned, whilst dodging past him and running back into the house. Carlisle sprinted after me, trying to catch me. I ran straight upstairs, into my room and locked my door.

'Is…please, I've been waiting for this all day' Carlisle begged through the door. I smirked to myself. Got him begging, I thought to myself before giggling like a teenage girl.

'Nope…no kisses until our date! Go get ready!' I laughed.

'Please…this isn't fair!' Carlisle murmured sulkily.

'Just doing what you do to me Mr Cullen…leave them wanting more!' I chuckled. I looked at the time, it was 6:15. I clapped excitedly. 'Time to get ready' I grinned from ear to ear. I put on my dress, shoes and jewellery before sitting at my brown oak effect dresser. I looked through my make-up and decided to go for a simple and not over the top look. I applied some foundation, concealer, powder, some light green eye shadow and a touch of pale pink lipstick.

'Perfect' I smiled, quite proud of how I looked. I couldn't wait to see what Carlisle wore; hopefully he would be dressed up as well else I was going to be changing straight away. I quickly grabbed a nice light green clutch bag that matched my dress impeccably, and added my make-up, purse, mobile and medication in. I looked around my room, making sure I hadn't forgotten anything before opening my door and walking down the stairs. I got half way down, when Carlisle appeared at the bottom waiting for me. The instant I saw him, I felt like how I imagined Juliet felt when she saw Romeo for the first time. He looked absolutely stunning, the most beautiful man I had ever set eyes on. He was wearing a dark grey patterned blazer, a white shirt, a silver tie, black shoes and dark grey trousers to match his jacket. I couldn't take my eyes off him, and it looked like he couldn't with me either.

'Y…you look r..ravishing Is!' Carlisle exclaimed, hardly able to speak. I smiled.

'As do you Mr Cullen' I carried on walking down the stairs, and Carlisle took my hand in his and kissed it. Old fashioned I have to admit, but yet he was so romantic.

'Shall we be on our way then my lady?' I giggled, before leaning in towards his ear.

'You can stop with all the old fashioned stuff now' I whispered before kissing him. We walked out on to the drive, and to my surprise it was already dark. A perfect night for a perfect meal, I thought to myself. Carlisle led me to his immaculately white Jaguar, and opened the passenger seat for me to get inside. We drove for about 30 minutes, before arriving at a forest clearing. It looked quite scary, especially with the darkness around, and the fact only me and Carlisle were here. What were we doing here? I thought we were supposed to be going on a candle light dinner? Carlisle wouldn't hurt me…would he? I began to worry, what…what if Carlisle didn't really love me? What if he was going to hurt me and Jellybean?

'P…please, don't hurt me' I whispered, tears and fear in my eyes. Carlisle turned to look at me, sorrow in his eyes. He leaned over the gear stick, and wiped the tears of my cheek.

'I…I would never hurt you Isabella!' He whispered, kissing me softly. I nodded, trusting he wouldn't hurt me. He slowly climbed out of the Jag, and walked round to my side, opening the door to allow me out. I slowly but cautiously climbed out of the car.

'Is…I'm not going to hurt you. I love you and to show you how much I love you, you really need to trust me!' Carlisle noticed the fear in my eyes again, and grabbed hold of me. Pulling me into his warm embrace. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, he loved me as I loved him and I needed to show him how much I trusted him…it was just hard with my past.

'I trust you and I love you' I whispered, looking up into his eyes, proving to him I wasn't lying. He smiled down at me, not letting go of me.

'I love you to!' He smiled. 'I need you to close your eyes though, so I can show you the surprise I have for you. I promise I won't let you fall; I'll be right by your side! I cross my heart and hope to die' I nodded, and closed my eyes. Carlisle took hold of my hand and we began to walk, every once in a while he would say 'step' or 'duck'. We must have been walking through the forest, no doubt about it.

'Stop' I heard him speak softly. I stopped, trying to stop myself from taking a peek. 'Stay right there' he whispered. I surprisingly did as I was told and I could hear him moving around in front of me. I must have been standing there for what seemed like 10 minutes, and was finding it so hard not to take a look.

'You can look now' I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what Carlisle had done for us. It was absolutely breath-taking. The most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me…and I was glad it was Carlisle doing this for me, and nobody else. We were in a gorgeous meadow, with purple flowers and trees around the border of the meadow. In the middle Carlisle had put up a wooden fold away table in which had covered up plates on, 2 champagne glasses and a vase of roses in the middle. He had also put out two chairs on either side, with a basket by the one furthest away from us. Near to the table he had made a sign with some tea lights that said 'I LOVE YOU ISABELLA!' and beautiful Chinese lanterns hanging from the trees. It looked like this had taken him ages to do; there was no way he had done all this whilst I was standing here. He must have been earlier in the day to do it…but I didn't care how he had done it and how he kept it a secret. All I knew was that tonight was going to be a night I would never ever forget for as long as I lived. And being with Carlisle was all I cared about.


	7. Chapter 7

**Feels like over a month since I last uploaded a chapter...oh wait...it has been! Sorry guys, I just found this chapter quite hard to write. Will try to upload chapter eight a lot faster!**

**Disclaimer: All characters mentioned in this story are owned by Stephenie Meyers. **

**Wanrning: This chapter contains violence.**

**Authors note: Please, please review! It'll mean so much! Thank you and enjoy! 3**

We walked hand in hand towards the table, Carlisle softly stroking the back of my hand. I was so glad now that I had worn flats instead of heels, as the grass was quite muddy from the thunder storm the night before. The only disadvantage of my outfit was the length of my dress; it kept dragging on the floor getting muddier by the minute. I didn't care though; my dress could get as dirty as I wanted just as long as I was with Carlisle. We got to the table and Carlisle reluctantly let go of my hand, walking towards the chair on my left and pulling it out.

'Your seat my lady' Carlisle winked, knowing I didn't want him to use old fashioned speak. I walked over softly, keeping eye contact with him and a smile on my face. I softly grabbed his face and kissed him passionately and meaningfully.

'Thank you' I whispered pulling away from his perfect lips before taking my seat. I couldn't stop smiling, I was so happy that finally me and Carlisle didn't have to hide away, or sneak around. At least here in this meadow, we could be a real couple, without a worry in the world. Carlisle walked over to his seat, and sat down opposite me.

'Would you like a drink Is?' Carlisle spoke softly.

'I…I can't drink remember…' I said, looking towards the champagne glasses. Even if a little bit couldn't hurt Jellybean, there was no way I wasn't going to risk it. She had already been through so much with the crash, and my emotions. Carlisle chuckled as he pulled a bottle of Volvic water out of the basket.

'You think I would have let you drink alcohol?' I smiled, knowing of course he wouldn't have. He was too compassionate, and thoughtful he would never of put Jellybean in any kind of danger.

'In that case…I will have a drink' I smiled, not able to pull my eyes away from his perfect face. If I hadn't known him I would have thought he was a God. Words could not describe how physically beautiful he was. I was mesmerised by him…everything about him! He laughed quietly as if he knew my exact thoughts. He poured our drinks, before uncovering our plates. He had made us my favourite food, ham, watercress, lettuce, tomato and cucumber in a tortilla wrap along with some more salad at the side.

'I haven't had this in years' I laughed happily. Carlisle smiled, and reached across the table to hold my hand.

'I know.' That's when it hit me, the reason I hadn't had that meal combination for years.

'My 18th birthday?' I whispered. Carlisle nodded. That was the last night I ever had tortilla wraps and the first time Edward had been violent towards me, it had been because I had got a little bit drunk before even arriving at his parent's house. When we had got there Alice had planned me a surprise party, everybody was there, my family, Edwards family, and our friends. I remembered it clearly…like it was yesterday.

_We had all decided to go outside to watch the firework display that Edward had arranged, he knew how much I loved fireworks and it was the perfect night for it. It was a warm night, and I can remember distinctly how drunk I was and exactly what I was drinking. _

_'I'm going to get another drink' I whispered seductively into Edwards's ear before stumbling towards the back door. I opened the door and fell into the kitchen; I laughed rolling around on the kitchen floor, completely out of my mind. That's when I felt a pair of strong arms pick me up off the floor, and carry me into the Cullen's front room, laying me onto the sofa._

_'You need to rest and sober up Bella!' I heard him demand softy. I looked up into his eyes, to realise it was Emmett. Edward's best friend. Without thinking I leant forward and kissed him…the same moment Edward walked into the room. I quickly pushed Emmett away from him, trying to make it look like Emmett had kissed me. _

_'I never want to see you again!' Edward screamed, punching Emmett in the jaw before chucking him out of the house. I stood up quickly, before tripping over my feet. Edward grabbed me by my hair pulling me up so I was facing him. Anger filled his eyes, they were as black as coal. Terrified I had tried to run, but he grabbed me by the arm._

_'Whore' he shouted, as he threw me into the table with glasses on. The glasses broke into tiny pieces and cut my arm deeply. I sat their crying, whilst Edward stood their disgust in his eyes. That's when Carlisle came in, hearing the noise of the glasses breaking. He ran straight over to me checking my arm._

_'Edward. What happened here?' Carlisle had questioned._

_'She's had too much and fell into the table' he lied straight to his father's face. _

_'Take her to my study, I'll go get the first aid kit.' Edward picked me up bridal style, carrying me to the study and placing me on the side. _

_'I'm sorry Bell…I don't know what came over me. Please, don't say anything to dad? I promise I'll never hurt you again!' He begged, tears falling down his face. _

Unfortunately I had believed his every word, and never spoke a word to Carlisle or anybody else about what happened that night. Since that night two years ago, Edward had only been violent three or four more times but not to the extent of my 18th birthday. That was also the night I stopped drinking, eating tortilla wraps, even the sound of fireworks now terrified me. I tried to forget everything about that night, but yet it was still always there in the back of my mind. A tear came to my eye, but I shook it off. Tonight was supposed to be about me and Carlisle…not Edward.

'That was the night I made tortilla wraps for you, the night you fell into the table, the night I stitched your arm up…the night I fell in love with you' he stroked my hand, taking a sip of his water.

'I didn't fall into the table!' I spoke out loud without realising what I was saying. I shook my head. 'I mean...I…I can't remember'

'W…what do you mean Is?' Carlisle stuttered.

'N…nothing I can't remember what happened that night. I was pissed out of my mind, knowing me I probably did fall into the table.' I lied. I picked up the tortilla wrap taking a bite. 'This is delicious!' I spoke, trying to change the subject. Carlisle smiled, but concern still filling his eyes. It felt like he knew what had happened that night but didn't want to accuse anything just in case. I just wish he would ask or say something so I could get it off my chest. Tell someone.

'I've got my sexing scan in two weeks' I told Carlisle.

'Have you got any names yet?' Carlisle spoke dryly, as if he didn't care at all.

'Well, if it's a boy I want Alistair Charles…but if it's a girl, I was thinking Renesme Carlie…but I don't feel comfortable with naming her after Esme anymore, especially because of what we're doing behind her back' I sighed. 'If you were to have another child what would you call them?' I asked, hoping for an idea.

'They're lovely names Is! Well, if I had another son I would call him Jasper James, and if I had another daughter I would call her Jessica Kate' He spoke softly. 'I always loved them names, since I was a small boy and dreamed of being a dad but Esme wouldn't have it…she hated the names…if they weren't the names she wanted, she wouldn't even consider them.' He explained with a sad tone to his voice. I fell in love with the name, the moment it fell from his lips.

'Jessica Kate' I breathed in utter adoration. 'I…I love it' Carlisle never replied, just looked to the floor and smiled to himself.

'Talking about love…I have a present for you' Carlisle announced. I shook my head at him. 'What?'

'I hate presents and people making a fuss over me' I whispered.

'I don't care' he stated matter of factly as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. He held it out towards me in his palm. It was a black velvet box, with a studded heart at the front to open it. I knew instantly what it was, how could he even do this? We'd only been together nearly 3 weeks, and he thought it was acceptable to buy me a ring? Was he crazy…what would Edward think, let alone do? I began to become panicked, my leg began to shake underneath the table and I began to messing around with my wedding ring from Edward.

'You. Can't. Do. This' I spoke through clenched teeth. I sounded like an ungrateful cow, but I couldn't do this. It would mean too much, yes I loved him but I was terrified of what Edward would do when he saw the ring. I wouldn't even be able to lie and say I had brought it myself. 1. Because he would know I hadn't been out anywhere and 2. Because last time I had brought myself a piece of jewellery he had called me a liar and given me a black eye. I shook at the thought; I didn't want to go through anymore violence…at all.

'I can and I will! I just want you to have a part of me with you always…on the days when we aren't with each other…especially when you move back to the cottage' He opened up the box, and I gasped at the sight of the ring. It was absolutely gorgeous; it was a thick band, with a forever sign on which was encrusted in small diamonds. I shook my head, unable to speak. He saw the look of wariness on my face, and took the ring out of the box. He started to point at something inside the band. 'Forever is just the beginning…I had it engraved specially. I want you to have it; even if you have to hide it from Edward I just want you to have it with you all the time'

'Carlisle…what about Edwa…' he put his finger to my lip.

'Shhh…forget about him love. You'll work it out…I know you will' I sighed, I really did want to wear it all the time, never to let it go. I looked down at my hands, my wedding and engagement ring were on my wedding finger, and my eternity ring was on my middle finger next to it. I had the perfect idea!

'Carlisle…do you still have the receipt?' His face turned from pure happiness to utter disappointment. I realised at that point that he thought I wanted to return the ring. 'Oh god, Carlisle I don't want to return it! I love it for god's sake I would never do that! I've just had an idea to stop Edward doubting me' I quickly explained without taking a breath.

'Shit Is…you scared me then' he whispered. 'I still have the receipt though it's in my study. I'll get it for you when we get home?' I nodded and slid the ring on my middle finger, admiring it from a distance before finishing my meal. We spent the rest of the evening talking and just being in one another's company. I eventually looked down at the time, it was 10pm already! How time passes when you're having fun!

'Shall we get going beautiful? It's getting late.' Carlisle asked, whilst helping me up off the grass where we had been lying side by side watching the stars and night.

'On one condition?' I smiled cheekily.

'Anything for you' Carlisle whispered kissing my nose.

'Promise this will be our place…that if anything goes wrong we'll come here? That this place will be where we can be ourselves and nobody else will ever know about this place? I want it to be our special place, that when I see it or I'm here my thoughts are only about you! Please…promise me that?' I meaningfully spoke, with a hope that he would promise me.

'I promise Isabella!' He spoke before brushing his lips against mine. I smiled into his lips, and opened my mouth allowing him in. I began to run my hands through his golden hair, as he held me close to him. We both pulled away gasping for air.

'Has anyone ever told you how handsome you are?' I breathed irrationally. Carlisle smiled his charming crooked smile.

'Well…' he began before I interrupted him.

'Actually don't answer that' I laughed, hitting him playfully. Carlisle picked me up bridal style, and I screamed whilst laughing uncontrollably.

'Did you really just hit me Isabella Marie Swan?!' Carlisle asked sternly. I laughed not being able to take him seriously. 'Oh, I'm going to have to get you for that!' He tried to stay serious but couldn't help but chuckle. He continued to carry me bridal style out of the forest and towards his jaguar. He lay me down onto the jaguar's bonnet, and leaned forward so he was virtually on top of me. He moved my hair out of the way and began to trail kisses from my throat down to my stomach before returning to my necking and kissing me again. I began to moan.

'Carlisle..' I begged, wanting him. Carlisle laughed to himself again before standing up. I stood up quickly, throwing my hands around the back of his neck. 'Please?' I asked again fluttering my eyelashes.

'Not tonight Is…not like this. Your rib hasn't completely healed yet…I don't want to hurt you' I let go of his neck, and walked away towards the passenger door, acting like a 3 year old who hadn't got their way. Suddenly I felt a constant twitch in my stomach…as if someone was tickling the inside of my stomach. I grabbed my stomach when it happened again, but this time it seemed to hurt…like a muscle spasm. I bent over holding my stomach, wondering if it would happen again and whether it would hurt worse.

I began worrying. Hoping everything was ok and then it happened again this time not as hard. I began to worry, was something wrong with Jellybean?

'C…carlisle' I whispered beginning to panic. He didn't reply or come to me; he was on the other side of the car unlocking it. He must have thought I was generally annoyed with him. 'CARLISLE' I screamed, wanting to get his attention. Within a second he was by my side, one hand on my shoulder and the other on my stomach.

'Is, what's the matter? Are you having pains?' Carlisle questioned franticly. I nodded, feeling a sudden pain again as if something was constantly beating me up inside. Carlisle picked me up suddenly, and lay me down in the back of the car. 'Hold on darling' he whispered before slamming the door, racing to the driver's side and slamming his foot down on the accelerate pedal. Driving us away from our meadow. The radio began to play.

_Notice me take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?_

_Every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

_I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy_

_And every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry_

_At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away_

_And every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

'Please, don't die baby' I whispered holding my stomach, a tear running down my face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters owned in this story! All character credits go to Stephenie Meyers!**

**Please review, they mean so much! Also hope you all like the storyline so far :) **

Bella's pov

The car abruptly stopped, and within seconds I was in Carlisle's arms again. I could just about make out his emotions…he had turned pale white as if he had seen a ghost. I saw a tear begin to form in his right eye, and I clutched hold of his jacket, hugging him tightly too me…terrified that Jellybean was going to die. He began to run as we reached the white double doors. I grabbed my stomach as the pain began to get worse.

'Help please! My...my...she's pregnant! Help!' I heard Carlisle shout. Out of nowhere a young doctor or nurse arrived, he was kind of beautiful. I would say around the age of 18. He had gorgeous russet coloured, silky looking skin, it looked as if he used moisturiser every single day. His eyes were dark set just above his cheekbones and a childish chin looking to just turn into a mans chin. He had short glossy hair, cut to the nape of his neck. Overall he had a very pretty face.

'Could we get a doctor over here now please? And a wheelchair!' I knew instantly that he was definitely a nurse. A female nurse came rushing over with a wheelchair and Carlisle hesitantly put me in the wheelchair before I was rushed off into a private cubicle. 'What's the problem?' The nurse asked.

'We...went out this evening and as we about to come home she...she started complaining of a pain, she...she was crouched over holding her stomach. I'm a doctor and know what might be happening so have got her here as soon as possible and before you ask the pains started about 10-15 minutes ago and are coming every 4 minutes!' I looked at Carlisle, knowing exactly what he thought was happening to my Jellybean. I shook my head in disbelief, and could only blame myself for what could be happening. When I first found out I was pregnant with Jellybean, I was absolutely distraught and didn't know what I wanted...and now all I could think was it was my fault because of me not being happy when I found out. I knew more than anything now though that all I wanted was for Jellybean to be okay and most of all healthy.

'P...please don't let her d..d..die' I stuttered, trying to keep my voice from quivering. Carlisle walked over to the bed that I had now been placed on whilst waiting for the doctor to arrive and kissed my forehead before grabbing hold of my hand.

'They'll do their best darling, I promise!' It sounded like he was trying to make himself believe that as well as me. I didn't reply, I couldn't bring myself to speak anymore. I wiped away all the tears, and sat on the bed with a brave face on, hoping for the very best. Roughly 15 minutes later, the doctor finally walked in she was very tall, about 6ft maybe taller, she had light brown hair with streaks of honey, and kind, gentle brown eyes with gold secretarial styled glasses. Carlisle kept pacing up and down the room, tears of anger? Worry? Frustration? In his eyes, I couldn't quite tell. He suddenly stopped in his tracks when he realised that the doctor had entered the room.

'How fucking long do you want to take? Anything could have happened, by the time you'd got here! If this nurse would have let me I would have bloody done the tests! I would have clearly done much better than you and been quicker!' Carlisle furiously shouted at the doctor. She looked at Carlisle, lowered her glasses so she was looking over the top of them at him.

'Could you please remove Doctor Cullen from the room Nurse Black?' The female doctor insisted. They clearly knew each other by the way they were speaking to one another, it really didn't seem like they got on either. The nurse walked towards Carlisle trying to lead him out of the room.

'I'm going nowhere mate!' Carlisle stated defensively, its the first time I had ever heard him use modern speak. Carlisle and the doctor carried on arguing as the pain came back.

'EXCUSE ME!' I shouted over the noise, both of them turned to stare at me as well as the nurse. 'Carlisle is staying! The pain is getting worse and I want to get out of here! Now please can you get on with the tests! If none of you have actually realised my baby could be dying here!' I couldn't take it anymore, none of them actually seem to care, all they seemed to care about was their little tiff they were having. The doctor nodded at me.

'I'm sorry about that, I'm Doctor Weber and the nurse over here is Nurse Black. Carlisle is only able to stay in the same room if he is the father of the baby or if your in a relationship and if you feel comfortable with him staying as some of the tests we may have to do may be rather uncomfortable for you with Doctor Cullen being here.' The doctor kindly explained. I never thought about some of the tests they may have to do and I really didn't want Carlisle to be their if they had to do certain tests. I mean I loved him and everything but we hadn't even been sexually active yet...we weren't in that stage of our relationship. I shook my head and turned to face Carlisle.

'Can you..' I went to say leave before Carlisle interjected me.

'I'm the father of the child Angela, I have every right to stay!' I glared at Carlisle, how could he do that. Why couldn't he just respect my wishes? Carlisle stared back at me, showing no sign of regret to what he had said. I mean he knew this doctor what if I had to see her again and worst still what if Edward was there next time. Carlisle's just said he's the father!

'Is that correct?' Doctor Weber spoke. Carlisle continued to stare at me, not even blinking once. I was terrified that if I told the truth, he would leave me...not only leave me here by myself but end the relationship between us. I nodded and Carlisle let out a sigh of relief, he walked towards me and took hold of my hand.

'I'm sorry...I just don't want to leave you by yourself' He whispered into my ear whilst the doctor and nurse got everything ready. I ignored him, I didn't want to argue right now all I cared about was Jellybean's life.

Carlisle's POV

I didn't want to leave Isabella by herself..not here and especially not with Angela. I mean Angela was usually a very kind hearted person but lately she had been getting a few things wrong with patients. Don't get me wrong she has had warnings for the mistakes but I wanted to be here to make sure no mistakes were made today...not to Isabella...not my Isabella.

Doctor Weber and Nurse Black began to make their way over to the bed with a tray of medical equipment. The nurse placed it on the side, whilst Doctor Weber washed her hands.

'Isabellla Swan is it?' Dr Weber asked.

'C...cullen' Isabella stuttered, staring at me. I assume she was hoping they wouldn't think we were married. I knew it was a stupid thing to say I was the babies Dad but I couldn't help it, I wish I was instead of that son of mine.

'Ohh, so your the famous Mrs Cullen that Carlisle always spoke about before he took leave?' Angela asked trying to delve into mine and Isabella's personal lives. Bella shook her head and looked down to her lap looking ashamed of herself.

'Angela your not allowed to ask personal questions!' I stated blankly. She turned and tutted at me before getting back to Is.

'Let's have a look then shall we?' She said whilst rolling up Bella's dress to get to her stomach. Her legs looked so smooth..and amazing. I turned to look away. I wanted her so much but had promised myself nothing would happen until her rib was completely healed. Thoughts continued to run through my head.

'Damn it Carlisle wrong time and place to be thinking like this' I scolded to myself quietly before turning back to see Doctor Weber pressing her hands on Isabella's stomach.

'Your suppose to tell the patient what your doing Angela!' I lectured.

'If your not going to let me do my job without getting involved then please leave!' Angela spat back at me. I shook my head at her, laughing sarcastically to myself.

'No, I'm not gonna go anywhere and I'm sure in hell not gonna let you make Isabella worse than she already is because of some silly little mistake you've carelessly made!'

'GET OUT NOW' she screamed at me. I laughed again and walked back over to Isabella, taking hold of her hand. Bella pullled her hand away from mine.

'Just go' Is cried, pools of tears coming from her eyes. I looked at her, completely shocked by how she had suddenly changed from wanting me to stay to suddenly wanting me to go. I stepped away from her, keeping my eyes on hers.

'Are you sure this is what you want?' I asked her in a more warning tone than I had intended. She looked down at her hands in her lap and whispered a quiet, and scared 'yes'. I shook my head in disappointment. Ashamed of myself for the way I had acted and absolutely terrified for Isabella and the baby. I turned away and walked towards the door, I took hold of the hand and turned again to take one last glance at Is hoping she would suddenly ask me to stay...but she didn't say anything...just looked at me with a tear in her eye. I turned back to the door, opened it, walked out and slammed it behind me.

Bella's POV

I didn't want Carlisle to be here if he was just going to make comments all the time. He didn't seem to care about the reasons I was in this hospital room, all he seemed to really care about is making Doctor Weber seem like a rubbish doctor and constantly trying to seem like a better doctor than her. If he was that much of a good doctor surely he would of known what was going on and at least checked me over...but no he brought me here instead.

Doctor Weber brought the ultrasound machine over to do a scan. She put the cold jelly on my stomach and began to move the small hand machine over my stomach to get a glance of Jellybean...and then there she was on the screen, she seemed to have grown so much since I had last seen her. I smiled to myself.

'Right everything looks okay but let's listen to the heartbeat to make sure everything is definitely okay' doctor weber kindly smiled. She got the dopler out and rolled it slowly over my stomach trying to pick up the sound of my Jellybean's heartbeat. That's when I heard her heartbeat, on the upper left side of my belly button. It was magical, beautiful even my babies heart beat beating away. It was only a faint sound but I knew she was okay. I was smiling like a cheshire cat, I was so happy. Dr Weber began moving the dopler again, I looked at her confused. She had found Jellybean's heartbeat so why was she still looking?

'I'm just looking to see if we can hear the heartbeat any louder, everything's okay though I can assure you. Its just a nice feeling to hear it louder' Doctor Weber smiled.

'Thank god for that' I laughed. I thought something was wrong. She moved the dopler on my lower rightside of my belly button and there was another sound. It sounded the same as the last one but this one was a little bit quieter and the beat seemed to be faster than the last time we heard it. Doctor weber pulled a face and moved the dopler again to where we heard the last beat, it sounded the same as last time and then she moved it back to below my belly button and sure enough it sounded the same faint and fast beat. Doctor Weber grabbed the ultrasound machine and put it on my belly again, and there was my Jellybean on the screen again, she used a different handheld machine this time that showed the heart beat on the screen too and I could see Jellybean's heart beating away but just below Jellybean there was another little heart beat. I reached over and touched the screen where the other heartbeat was, a confused look on my face.

'That...that...that's my heartbeat right?' I stuttered. Doctor Weber laughed.

'Nope...you're carrying twins Mrs Cullen! Congratulations!' My mouth dropped open...twins...two babies...to little human beings depending on me...two lives I had to protect from Edward. I shook my head not believing her.

'Are..are you sure?' I questioned just in case she had made a mistake. Doctor Hale had told me there was only one and now I've got double!

'Positive' Doctor Weber nodded. 'Just a quick question, I've been looking through your notes from your appointment when you found out you were pregnant. Have you had any tests or other appointments since then to do with the pregnancy as I can't find any records of the essential tests you need to have?'

'N..no. I haven't had any tests.' I whispered, still in shock. Doctor Weber shook her head as if she was annoyed.

'Right..you should have had quite a few tests done as soon as you found out really. That's not your fault though, its the Doctor's who saw you. I can do the tests now for you to get them over and done with for you or you can come back another day to get them done, however I would prefer you to get them done as soon as possible' she explained.

'No..no..you can do them now' at least then I would have more time for the news to get into my head properly.

After about 3 quarters of an hour, Doctor Weber had completed all of the essential tests. I had a gynaecological exam and found out I would be able to give birth naturally, which I was quite happy about. I had also had tests done to find out my blood type which was type A, a complete blood count, syphilis test, rubella test, hiv test, a pap smear, a urine test and a test to find out if I had gestational diabetes. Luckily everything came back clear.

'The pains were just growing pains, its your womb and uterus growing making space for the babies to grow. It'll be a little bit more painful because of their being two instead of one but everything is just fine' Doctor Weber told me before I could leave.

'Thank you for everything' I smiled before walking out of the door. I began walking towards the exit, planning to catch the bus, I didn't have the patience to see Carlisle right now, when I felt somebody grab my shoulder.

'What?' I snapped turning around instantly thinking it was Carlisle.

'Woah, sorry.' Said the nurse who had helped me out when I came in. I stepped back, turning red, embarrassed.

'Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else. Nurse Black isn't it? Is everything okay?' I apologised asking.

'Its fine, and yeah Nurse Black. I was just curious when we were in the examination room. Did you say your maiden name was Swan? Isabella Swan?' He questioned curiously.

'I did...do I know you?' I asked confused by the questioning.

'Oh my god. I thought it was you when I saw you. Isabella Marie Swan married and pregnant with twins at the age of 20!' Nurse Black stated as if he knew me.

'Excuse me? I don't think that has anything to do with you!' I spoke quite offended by the way he had said it.

'Bell, its me! Jacob..Jacob Black!' My face automatically lit up.

'Aaaahhh! Jacob!' I screamed, hugging him nearly knocking him flying. 'How are you? What have you been up to?' Jacob had been my best friend since I was 3 years old, but since leaving secondary school we had lost contact since my engagement to Edward...shit! That's when I realised he thinks I'm married to Carlisle..and worst still he knows Carlisle is Edwards Dad.

'I've been good thanks! Just finished my training too become a nurse and currently going through courses to eventually become a doctor. Anyway I thought you were getting married to Edward...Cullen' he said through gritted teeth..I forgot to mention Jake hated Edward. 'Is your husband...Edward's dad?'

'Err..well..ermm..long story' I confessed.

'I haven't got time now, but we should catch up. Here's my number, call me some time and we'll catch up.' He spoke passing me his card before rushing off to deal with an emergency. Sugar, now I've got to think of an excuse. I thought to myself. I put the card into my clutch bag and began to walk towards the exit. That's when I saw Carlisle with his head in his hands sitting in the waiting room. I didn't know what to do, should I leave him here or go tell him I'm going? I began to walk towards him, I got right next to him before deciding against it.

'Fuck him' I whispered to myself, he didn't care what could of been happening in their, he was more bothered about himself. I started to walk away from him when I sensed him following behind me. We got outside onto the car park and I stopped to look at him.

'Is everything okay Is?' He whispered, sounding like he had been crying. I just looked at him, not taking my eyes of him.

'What would you care? You didn't seem bothered that they could have been dying!'

'They?' Carlisle asked confused.

'I'm...I'm having twins.' I cried. Carlisle walked over to me embracing me into a hug, I put my head on his shoulders and sobbed.

'That's fantastic Is! Why are you crying?' He said pulling away and wiping away my tears with his thumb.

'I am happy! Its..its just I've got to protect two precious little lives from Edward now and not one. He can hurt me as much as he wants but what if he tries to hurt the babies..what if I can't stop him!' I confessed. I needed to tell him, what had been happening. I needed help, I couldn't have Edward hurting my babies. I'd never forgive him..or myself.

'I knew it! I'll kill him! I won't let him touch you again!' Carlisle said furiously. I shook my head.

'Please...please don't! It'll make it worse! I promise if he touches me again I'll leave. I promise...just don't do anything. He'll kill me if he finds out I've told you.' Carlisle didn't say anything, just put his arm around my shoulder and began to walk towards his car. I wiped away my tears. 'Can..can we go see Ally? I need to talk to her..' I whispered. Carlisle nodded, kissing my forehead and we began to walk towards the ward Alice was in. She was in her own private room, with machines around her.

'Do you want me to come in with you?' Carlisle asked. I shook my head, I needed to speak to her alone. 'Okay, I'll get a chair and sit outside here, if you need me just shout!' I let go of his hand and walked into her room, shutting the door behind me. Alice was lying there still, her eyes shut. The only movement she was making was her chest moving up and down. It just looked like she was in a very deep sleep and that she's only been asleep a few hours...but I knew different. She had been in a coma now for nearly 6 weeks, the doctors were slowly giving up on her and their had been talk about switching her life support machine off. Carlisle was adamant they weren't switching the machine off and Esme was slowly giving up on her. I walked over to her bed, and took hold of her hand. I began to cry, I could lose Ally. She wasn't just my sister in law, she was my best friend too. I couldn't imagine being without her, just seeing her like this broke my heart.

'Please wake up Ally..' I begged. 'Your going to be an Auntie to two gorgeous babies Al..they need there Auntie Alice and I need my best friend back. Wake up hunny..' Tears began flowing down my face violently now. I put my head down, resting it on my arm trying to stop the tears, keeping hold of her hand all the time. 'I'm so sorry..I've done this to you! Its my fault your lying in this bed in this coma right now. I shouldn't have suggested going riding'

It was true, it was my fault. It had been my idea to go horse riding that day, I had asked Alice to go and get Bruno warmed up ready for going hacking whilst I finished getting Honey ready to go hacking too. I should never have let Alice to ride Bruno by herself, I'm much more experienced than her and she had only know how to ride for 3 months, I should have known never to let her go by herself. I will never forgive myself, even if she does get through this and is fine. I'll still never forgive myself or get the image of her lying on that stone cold concrete unconscious, a pool of blood surrounding her. I wiped my eyes again, and moved her hair from out of her eyes.

'I need you Ally...I've been going crazy without you...I've been doing some stupid things...really stupid things..' I whispered. 'I've fallen in love with somebody else Alice...I've broken my vows to Edward Al...I've fallen in love with your father for god sake' I laughed and cried to myself realising how stupid I was sounding right now. 'Your god damn father. He might be an asshole now and again but I bloody love him Ally...I love him more than anything and he loves me...damn your dad...look at me, I'm a mess..' then I felt a grip on my hand, and Ally's hand had tightened around mine holding on to it. I looked up to look at Alice and there she was, her big brown eyes looking into mine. I jumped forward, hugging her tightly. 'I love you Ally!' I sobbed. I let go.

'CARLISLE! SOMEBODY' I shouted, trying to get help so they could check her over.

'You love my Dad?' She whispered, before Carlisle, a doctor and 2 nurses ran in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story!**

**Thank you to all that have reviewed so far! I really appreciate them! Please continue reviewing, they mean so much and help me write faster!**

**Hope you enjoy guys! ;D**

Bella's pov

It had been 8 hours since Alice had woken up. Once the doctor had checked her over, I had tried to explain what was going on with me and Carlisle but she didn't want to speak to me at all she just wanted her dad...as far as I know she hadn't said anything to him about what she had heard me tell her. I had promised myself that this morning I was going to tell Carlisle what had happened in the hospital with her, and then I was going to go to the hospital and confess everything...that was my plan anyway.

I picked up a towel off of my radiator, and walked towards the bathroom. I had a quick shower, wrapped the towel around my hair, and then took one of Carlisle's towels off the side and wrapped it around my body. I brushed my teeth, and then began to walk towards Carlisle's bedroom. I walked into his walk in closet on the left and picked out one of his black long sleeved shirts. I took it off the coat hanger, and walked back to my room. I dried my body with his towel, before putting on my underwear and Carlisle's shirt. It was absolutely massive on me, the sleeves were really long and the actual shirt came down to my knees, but it smelt of Carlisle.

I picked up the book I had been reading. It was called 'The Time Travellers Wife', it was about a woman who fell in love with a time traveller who she had known since she was six, however when she met him again when she was 20 he had not met her yet as he had not travelled to that year. It was a confusing book, but so good. I read 4 chapters, before looking at the time. It was 10am already, I had been reading for an hour and a half. Time goes when your having fun though! I was going to see Alice at 12pm, so decided I best go and tell Carlisle everything. I put my book on my bedside table, and started to walk down the stairs still wearing Carlisle's shirt. I got to the 8th step down and could hear low, hushed whispers. I stopped frozen to the step, and slowly sat down on the step, holding my knees, and listening into the conversation. It sounded like Carlisle and...Esme.

'What do you mean you don't want her in our house anymore?' I heard Carlisle shout. I knew instantly this had something to do with me. I thought Esme was happy with me living with them...maybe I had out stayed my welcome or worse still..maybe she knew.

'That's exactly what I mean Carlisle! I do not want her under my roof anymore especially with Alice coming home next week!' Esme screamed back.

'What has she ever done to you?' Carlisle said through clenched teeth, I assume to try and stop me hearing and coming downstairs being he assumed I was upstairs.

'Well! What hasn't she done?! That twisted, conniving bitch has told our daughter she is in love with you! That's what she's done and you expect me to let her carry on living under my roof with you!' I heard Carlisle gasp, and I felt a lump form in my throat. I didn't hear Carlisle's reply, I turned instantly from where I was sitting, and clambered up the stairs noisily. I ran into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it behind. I slid down the door, with my back against it.

'What have I done?' I whispered to myself, putting my head in my hands. I must have been sitting there for 10minutes, when I heard the front door slam furiously, making me jump. I stood from where I had been sitting and moved to sit on the edge of the bathtub. The door handle suddenly moved down but the door refused to budge.

'Open this door right now!' Carlisle spoke sternly.

'You hate me don't you?' I sobbed. 'Its fine Carlisle, I understand. Just...just leave me alone and I'll be gone in the next hour' I spluttered through tears.

'Isabella..' He said through clenched teeth. I unlocked the door, and he was standing with his arms on the door frame, towering over me. I barged past him, walking into my bedroom. I grabbed my suitcases from underneath my bed and began to pack. It felt like de ja vu from when I threatened to move last time...but this time I actually was moving. After what felt like a lifetime I finally finished packing. I lifted the two heavy suitcases off my bed and hauled them downstairs. Carlisle must have heard the noise of the suitcases hitting each step as he was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

'You shouldn't be carrying heavy items in your condition!' He stated, taking the suitcases off of me.

'I shouldn't be stressed either but you obviously couldn't care less!' I bluntly replied.

'You know that's not true'

'Of course not! That's why your kicking me out of your house!' I sarcastically said. 'I..I don't want to go back to him Carlisle..I love you not him!' The tears began to fall again as I stuttered.

'Well you should have thought about that before you told my daughter you love me!' He replied harshly. I took my suitcases back of him, and opened the door.

'Goodbye Carlisle' I whispered before closing it behind me.

Carlisle's pov

It had been a week since Isabella had left. The house was lonely without her, Esme wasn't living with me as she was stopping at Edward's cottage for 2 weeks decorating the whole house with me and Alice still wasn't home. All I could think about was the time me and Is could have spent together whilst noone else was here...but no, I went and ruined everything. I hadn't spoken to her or set eyes on her since the day she left, all I knew was that she was living with Charlie and Renee whilst the cottage was being decorated from what Edward had told me.

I poured myself another glass of whiskey and walked up to my study. I picked up my phone and dialled Isabella's number. After 4 rings she rejected the phone call, obviously she didn't want to speak to me. I tried once again, hoping she would change her mind and answer but it went straight to answerphone.

'Hi, this is Bella Swan. Sorry I can't take your call right now, but please leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can.' her sweet, angelic voice said on the other end. I didn't realise how much I had missed her voice until now. If she wasn't going to answer my calls, I was going to tell her how I felt and how sorry I was a different way. I picked up a pen and paper and began to write. Once I had finished I folded the paper, and put it in a white envelope, writing 'Isabella Marie Swan' on the front.

I picked up my keys to the jaguar and drove straight to Is' house. I walked slowly towards the door, not sure if this was a good idea or not but I took hold of the door knocker anyway, but decided against it, and posted the letter through the letterbox. I turned almost immediately, got into my car and drove back to my lonely home.

Bella's pov

'Hunny, a letters just arrived for you' my mom said, sitting down on my bed, she passed me the letter and moved my hair behind my ear. The last person who had done that to me was Carlisle. I quickly moved it back to where it was before. 'I don't know what's wrong sweetie but please cheer up soon' my mom said before kissing my forehead and leaving my room, shutting the door on her way out. I looked at the writing on the front of the envelope and recognised the neat script like writing instantly, it was from Carlisle! I ripped it open right away and unfolded it carefully.

'Dear Darlin',

Please excuse my writing, I can't stop my hands from shaking. I miss you and nothing hurts like no you. Oh I can't cope. There arms are yours to hold. And every night I remember that evening the way you cried as you turned to walk away. I never thought that we'd throw it all away...but we threw it all away. And I'm a little but lost without you and I'm a bloody big mess inside. When I was young I never knew what this thing called love could do to you but since you've been gone I've been feeling quite peculiar. And please believe me when I say I love you because I will always love you. I'll never be your mothers favourite and your daddy won't look me in the eye if they ever found out. If I was in their shoes I'd be doing the same thing saying there goes my little girl walking with that troublesome old guy. I'll pick up these broken pieces till I'm bleeding if that'll make you mine again. I'm not over you and I know I never will be. I should have begged you to stay..but now I'm begging you please forgive me my angel Isabella.

I love you and always will,

Carlisle.'

I held the piece of paper to my chest, a tear running down my face. I had missed him so much. I climbed out of my bed, put the letter in my bag, changed from my onesie into my pink top, yellow floral skirt and flip flops. Grabbed my bag, and ran down the stairs.

'I'm taking your car dad' I shouted, picking up his keys and running outside before he could reply. I got in his BMW, and drove straight to Carlisle's house as fast as I could. I didn't care if Esme or Edward were there, I just wanted to tell Carlisle I loved him, I didn't want to ever lose him again and if that meant Esme and Edward finding out then so be it. I parked up outside the house. Left my bag on the passenger seat and ran to knock on the door. The door swung open and there standing in front of my was Carlisle...my Carlisle. I launched forwards wrapping my arms around his neck and brushing my lips against his.

'I love you' I said before passionately kissing him. He pulled away, grabbed hold of my hand pulling me inside before holding my face in his hands and kissing me, he licked the bottom of my lip asking for entry and I opened willingly allowing his tongue to explore my mouth. He shut the door, using his foot before picking me and pushing me against the wall kissing me this time with more force.

'Shall we take this upstairs?' He whispered seductively into my ear, nibbling my ear lobe. I nodded enthusiastically, before following him upstairs into his study. He let go of my hand and pushed all of his paperwork off of his desk so it was completely empty. I grabbed hold of his arm and began to unbutton his checkered shirt, allowing my hands to explore. He shrugged his shirt off, and began to kiss me again, lowering me onto the desk so I was lying down with him on top of me, I raised my arms as he tugged at the hem of my top and slid it over the top of my head. He began to kiss my neck and I began to moan, fumbling for his zipper. I unzipped his trousers, and he allowed them to fall down as he slid my underwear off.

'I love you Isabella Marie Swan' he whispered into my ear before thrusting inside of me and kissing my neck. That night we went back to my old bedroom and I slept the night in Carlisle's arms. A night I would never forget for as long as I lived.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:I do not own any characters**

**Pretty please review! They mean loads! **

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone, alerting me that I had a text message. I rubbed my eyes, and turned my head to see Carlisle still asleep next to me. A smile crept over my face, he looked so God damn beautiful sleeping. I leaned over him carefully to get my BlackBerry off the bedside table, trying not to wake him. I successfully grabbed my phone, and went to move back to where I was lying to read my text. I nearly got back to where I was lying when I felt Carlisle take hold of my waist, and pull me so I was sitting on top of him.

'Morning beautiful' he softly spoke smiling.

'Well hello there' I whispered back, with a smile on my face. I bent down to kiss him, throwing my phone onto the pillow next to us. Carlisle sat up with me still sitting on his crotch area. He put his hands around my back and our lips finally met. We kissed for what seemed like forever, the most passionate and meaningful kiss we had ever had since we'd been together.

'I'd love to stay here like this forever but I really must go have a shower' I pouted my lips, and folded my arms.

'Fine' I said trying to act like I was sulking. I got off him, and lay back down where I was earlier.

'I love when you're mad Isabella' Carlisle whispered leaning over me before kissing my nose. He got up out of the bed, and walked out of the room stark naked, and laughing to himself.

'Looking good Cullen!' I shouted after him as he left the room, I could feel myself blushing.

'Thanks Miss Swan' he shouted back. I hated slightly that he never called me by my married name..but I can sort of understand why he didn't. I snuggled back under the covers, and picked up my phone to check the text, expecting it to be one of three people; Mom, Dad or Edward asking where I was. I shut my eyes, silently begging it not to be them..not wanting them to ruin my perfect mood. I opened the text, and sighed a sigh of relief, it was a number not in my contacts!

'Bonus' I whispered to myself.

'Hey B! Its been nearly 2 weeks since I last saw you and been expecting that text off you for us to meet up..still waiting on that text. Do you still wanna catch up? X' I read out loud. 'Shit!' I had completely forgotten I was suppose to text Jacob..I knew it was him straight away because he was the only one who ever used to call me B over text and now again face to face.

'Jake? X' I replied, just to be sure it was definitely him.

'Yeah, its me..forgot to say who it was! So how about dinner then?' I didn't reply. I was going to have to speak to Carlisle about this, I mean I didn't want to go if it was going to upset or worry him. I got up out of bed, wearing my pink vest top and underwear. I quickly slipped on my yellow floral skirt from yesterday and walked out of the bedroom door towards the bathroom to speak to Carlisle. I knocked on the door lightly, and entered the bathroom. Just as I walked in he was putting a towel around his waist. He looked up in surprise.

'Well this brings back some memories' he chuckled. Oh, yes! How this whole attraction towards Carlisle first started on my behalf when I walked in on him doing exactly what he was doing now. I tiptoed to reach his lips, kissing him softly on the lips whilst I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck.

'The best thing I've ever done was accidentally walking in on you in here that night, and I don't regret it for the world.' I spoke looking him straight in the eyes at all times, making sure he knew how much I meant what I was saying. He smiled, before kissing my lips, nibbling at my bottom lip before moving to my neck. I began to moan in pleasure.

'Don't' I whispered trying not to moan even more or end up having sex with him again...its not that I don't want to its just that I want to get this discussion over and done with about Jake. I knew exactly how it would go with Edward if I was asking him, and I knew Carlisle would never be violent towards me but with my past I can't always fully trust.

Carlisle stopped and stepped back. He moved a strand of my hair that had fallen loose behind my ear and then took hold of my hands.

'What's up beautiful?' He asked frowning with clear confusion in his eyes. I put my hands on his chest, and looked up into his eyes.

'Come with me..' I said taking his hand and leading him out of the steam filled bathroom. '...on second thoughts go get changed first else I might end up jumping you' I turned winking at him. He grabbed my hands, pulling me into him and wrapping my arms around his back. He slid his hands down my back, putting his hands on my bum.

'Maybe I want you too' he whispered looking down at me and kissing my forehead.

'Well..maybe if you go get changed, and come downstairs, I might jump you after we've talked..' I laughed, and began to walk down the stairs. I stopped midway and turned to look at him, he was still standing there '...and it'll be more fun, I'll get to strip you out of your clothes first' Carlisle's jaw dropped open and he quickly walked to get changed. Well trained I thought to myself, whilst giggling.

I got to the kitchen and put the kettle on and got out two mugs to make some cups of tea. Carlisle walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of jeans, a shirt, a grey jumper and for some reason a scarf. I frowned but refused to even question him. He sat down at the table and I put a mug in front of him but I remained by the kitchen side, with my back towards it and gripping tightly onto the side. I took deep breaths and began to count slowly to ten. I shouldn't be so worried...I just kept thinking of what Edward would do to me if we were in this situation right now. Maybe it would be just a punch, or maybe hair grabbing and my head being whacked against a wall..or being thrown into something. I closed my eyes and shook my head, my grip tightening even more on the side. I opened my eyes, and eyed Carlisle still seated at the table, his eyes never moving from me, clearly concerned in what I was going to say.

'Look...Carlisle...here's the thing...' I began. '...remember Nurse Black from the hospital, when we thought...I had lost the babies?' I asked, placing my hand on my now larger stomach.

'What's he done?' Carlisle was immediately in front of me, with his left hand clenched in a fist, he lifted his right hand to move a piece of my hair but I involuntarily flinched. Carlisle moved away, brushing his hand through his hair, looking rather annoyed. 'You thought I was going to hit you didn't you?' He asked shaking his head.

'I'm s..sorry' I stuttered looking away from him. I was ashamed of myself, I knew he wouldn't hit me but yet I still flinched? 'Look, Nurse Black has been my best friend since I was a little girl, we grew up in the same street, he was like a brother to me...but...but when me and Edward got engaged we drifted apart..he..he didn't agree with our relationship..he knew things that you don't know..always told me Edward wasn't right for me. Always told me I'd end up getting hurt. I guess I should of believed him but I loved Edward then, trusted him with my life.' I sighed. Carlisle put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

'Is..you don't have to tell me this if its going to upset you' he reassured me. I shook my head at him again.

'No..no. I want to.' I whispered. 'Well anyway, he recognised me when we were at the hospital and asked me to have dinner with him to catch-up..more to get the gossip really..he knows your Edwards dad Carlisle, and the thinks these are your babies.' I spoke, taking his hand and putting it on my stomach. 'He text me this morning when you were in the shower asking if I would go still...but I don't want to go if its going to worry you..but I'm going to have to tell him everything..mainly because he's the one doing my scan tomorrow and because well...Edward will be there..' I explained, hoping he would understand. Carlisle lifted my chin up, so I was looking him in the eyes.

'Is, you don't have to ask my permission to go places. I'm nothing like my son, I trust you. You tell me your just friends, I'll believe you. I love you, and being I love you that means I trust you to' I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him to me.

'Thank you' I whispered.

'While we're discussing things..Esme is going to be staying at your cottage longer than planned, they've now decided they don't like how they've decorated it and want to re-do it all'

'What?!' I asked absolutely appalled. 'So first that bitch kicks me out of here, and now she's kicking me out of my own place too. I hate her, I'm sorry Carlisle but I bloody hate her' I ranted, turning away from Carlisle and kicking the cupboard door.

'Hey..hey' Carlisle soothed, turning me around and pulling me into him, resting his chin on my head. 'She never comes back here, when she's over there and Alice won't be out of hospital for at least another week because of running tests. So you know what that means don't you?' I shook my head against his chest. 'Well..you can stay here with me..that's if you want to anyway?' I lifted my head up, so I could look at him.

'What do I say to my parents though..let alone Edward when they want to know where I'm staying?' I asked curiously.

'Tell them your staying at a friends?'

'Carlisle..I don't know whether you've noticed this but my only trustworthy friend is your daughter!' I laughed. 'Hold on' I let go of him and ran up the stairs to grab my phone. Carlisle followed me up, to see what my idea was. I quickly dialled my Uncle and Aunts number. It rang twice before somebody finally answered.

'Hello?' The person asked.

'Uncle Garrett!' I nearly screamed down the phone, I hadn't spoken to him in what seemed like years. He lived about a 2hour drive away, but I didn't really get to see or speak to him much because he's always busy.

'Bella!' He shouted back, clearly happy to hear from me. 'Do you want to speak to Auntie Bree?'

'No..no. I just wanted to ask a huge question?'

'Go ahead' he exclaimed.

'I need you and Auntie Bree to cover for me...no questions asked?' I pleaded down the phone.

'Ermm..okay? Should I be worried?' He questioned concerned.

'No, everything is fine! Just if anybody rings or calls round the house for me at yours please just make an excuse to why I'm not there. I assure you everything is fine, I wouldn't lie to you Uncle Garrett. I just need you to say I'm stopping at yours for the next week or so, if possible?' I begged.

'Of course Bella, but don't let anything bad happen!'

'I won't, I promise! Thank you! Love you Uncle Gar!' I shouted happily down the phone.

'Love you to Bells' I hung up, and ran to Carlisle jumping on him.

'Sorted!' I shouted. I quickly rang my dad to tell him I was staying at Uncle Garrett's and Auntie Bree's house, before asking him to pack me a suitcase and promising him I would look after his car..even though it would actually be staying at Carlisle's and I wasn't going anywhere. Carlisle agreed to go pick up some clothes, from Dad's using the excuse that Edward was really busy and that he had to go up near Uncle Garretts anyway. The plan was perfect. All I needed to do now was text Jake, and then after the meal me and Carlisle had the week together again..finally.

'Pick me up from Carlisle's house tonight about 4pm for this meal then? :) x' I text Jake, for some reason Carlisle was beginning to dislike me driving, so it was either Carlisle take us or Jacob pick me up. I think I'd prefer Jake to pick me up..less awkward. My phone went off again almost immediately.

'Sounds great! See you later! x' I read. Carlisle left the house to go get my clothes, so I decided to go check out Carlisle's books in his bookshelf. I ended up choosing a medical study book, grabbing a pen and paper before going to sit on the sofa. I'd always wanted to become a nurse but Edward always talked me out of it..well there's no stopping me now, I thought to myself.

I finally got to the end of the book, after making notes and doing the practice questions and scenarios. I put the book back, and took one of Carlisle's spare folders to put all my work in before slipping it in to one of Carlisle's drawers to hide it from Edward. I looked at my watch and it was already 3pm...Carlisle still wasn't back from my parents. He was only suppose to be going there, getting my stuff and coming straight back but knowing how dad and Carlisle are quite good friends it wouldn't surprise me if they're sitting having a pint right now. I picked up my phone of the side and dialled Carlisle's number in a hope he would answer..I mean I'd need a new outfit to go out tonight I couldn't wear my skirt and vest again.

'Hello...haha gotcha, sorry busy at the moment. Please leave a message after the tone...beeeep' I shook my head, he was such a goof sometimes. I shrugged my shoulders and walked into Alice's bedroom to look for a simple outfit..it was either that or wear my current outfit once again. I filtered through her wardrobe, trying to find something easy and simple, I mean it was only a catch-up with a close friend. I decided on a pair of skinny burgundy jeans, with a pair of black Converse, a white vest top and a rose print burnt out sweater. I quickly combed my hair and put it into a messy bun. I picked up a small black bag, and put my purse, and paracetamol inside. I looked out of the window to see a dark blue Ford Focus parked outside and Jake sitting waiting on the bonnet. I jogged down the stairs picking up my keys on the way down, thankfully I still had my spare key from when I lived with Carlisle and Esme. I locked the door, and walked over to Jake.

'Hey' I smiled giving him a quick hug before climbing inside of the car. 'So where are we off too?' I asked.

'I was thinking our favourite restaurant?' My face lit up instantly.

'The In Place?' I screamed happily.

'Yeah baby yeah!' Jacob laughed. I laughed too. We had so many memories there, I hadn't been there for at least 3 years, it was the last meal we had, had before loosing contact and I hadn't been there since. We pulled up outside and I virtually jumped out of the car, and power walked inside with Jake following behind.

'The usual?' Jake asked. I nodded my head and walked over to get our normal table whilst I waited for Jake to order the food. I quickly took out my phone out of my bag quickly to tell Carlisle I was okay.

'Baby, just to let you know I'm okay and we're at The In Place, won't be long see you soon. Love you xxxx' I clicked send and placed it on the table, knowing he would reply almost straight away. 10 minutes past, and Jake finally came and sat at the table with our food. Jake chose teriyaki chicken and rice, and I had fish and chips with a side salad, the best fish and chips in Forks! I quickly looked at my phone again to see if Carlisle had replied..still no reply that was unusual, I raised an eyebrow looking at the screen with no messages, but I quickly shrugged it off, put my phone in my bag and began to tuck in.

'I'm absolutely starving, I haven't eaten all day' I said, rubbing my tummy feeling a little guilty because of Jellybean and Peanut. I'd nicknamed baby two peanut, it was only fair when baby one had a nickname. Jacob put his knife and fork down on the table.

'Doesn't your husband tell you to eat? Your eating for 3 Bells, you need to make sure you eat for all of your sakes!' Jacob lectured. I shook my head at him, and tutted.

'Just because you're a nurse does not mean you can lecture me Jacob Black' I laughed pointing my finger at him. 'Anyway I'm eating now aren't I? And no, Edward doesn't make sure I eat..I mean I haven't seen him for nearly 3 weeks' I told him, taking another bite of my food.

'Edward?' Jacob questioned frowning, picking up his knife and fork to continue eating.

'Well, yeah. That is who I got married to' I smirked, completely forgetting he thought I was married to Carlisle.

'But..you said you were married to his father' Jake stated.

'Shit..well..about that..' I began. Jacob looked up at me, and I began shuffling under his gaze. 'Look..its a long story Jake'

'I've got time'

'Fine! I'm having an affair! He's not the father of my babies he just said that so he could stay with me in the hospital and Edward has no idea about the affair and I'd like to keep it that way!' I nearly screamed at him, when I noticed an elderly couple look over in our direction. 'Sorry' I spoke, glancing over at them. Jacob turned red, pure anger in his eyes.

'Your what?! Don't you remember how my mother died? Don't you remember what happened to my Dad afterwards and what happened to me, Rebecca and Rachel?' He shouted back. I completely forgot about Sarah, she had died when Jake was 5 and when I was 7. I can't really remember her that well but what I do remember of her is that she was a lovely woman who was always warm and happy to help anybody. We were never told how she died when we younger but as we grew older we learnt that she had died in a major car accident. She had been having an affair with a man named Phil, and was on the way to his house, after Billy found out about the affair. She had gone to a bar, drank a lot of alcohol and then tried to drive to Phil's. She did get to Phil's house but lost control of the car and crashed straight into the house, with scaffolding on..she had died straight away at the scene of the accident. After that Billy committed suicide and Jake and his sisters ended up living with his grandfather William who moved to Forks soon after.

'I'm..I'm sorry Jake but I can't help who I fall for' I stuttered.

'Affairs break people Bella! They ruin lives! Look what it did to my father, let alone to us children! Think about your babies Bella, what will it do to them when they're born? Are you stupid? Did you not learn anything?' He spat. I burst out crying, and ran out of the cafe leaving my remaining food. Jacob got up and ran after me. I got outside, and I felt Jake grab hold on my arm. 'Bella..'

'Don't touch me! Leave me alone!' I screamed at him, snatching my arm away. I ran as far away as I could from the restaurant and Jacob Black. I found a quiet and deserted park. I sat down on the swing, and tried Carlisle's phone again..still no answer. I began to cry even more, what was wrong? Had something happened? I tried his home number and still no answer. There was only one place left to try..mom and dad's place. I dialled the number and almost straight away someone picked up.

'Hello?' It was dad..great now I've got to find an excuse. I cleared my throat, trying to clear the lump.

'H..hi dad. Is Carlisle with you?' I asked.

'Yeah, let me just get him for you. Is everything okay sweetie? Have you been crying?' I could sense the concern by the sound of his voice.

'I'm f..fine dad. I've ermm..just been a bit sick. Normal pregnancy sickness I think' I stuttered thinking an excuse up on the spot.

'Right' he answered, not quite believing me. I heard him pass the phone to Carlisle, and heard murmuring before Carlisle came to the phone.

'Bella?' He questioned. I broke down instantly in tears.

'C..can you pick me up please?' I cried. I heard the sound of keys in the background down the phone.

'Where are you?' He asked immediately.

'At some park near The In Place' I murmured, moving off the swing to sit with my back against one of the fences, so I could hug my knees.

'I'm on my way' I heard a beep sound on the phone.

'I love you..' I whispered through tears but he had already gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters!**

**Authors notes: Thanks for all the reviews, I am taking the suggestions on board. Please keep reviewing as they really help.**

**Hope you like the chapter! :)**

'B, where are you?' I heard Jacob shouting. He'd followed me. I got up to try and get away, I didn't want to speak or look at him right now. I began to hurry towards the park gate, but ran straight into him..Jacob. He stood fiercely in front of me, blocking my way.

'Jake. Just leave me alone please..' I began to beg, becoming scared. I'd never seen him like this before. He began to walk closer towards me, and I began to back away from him until my back hit a wall. There was no way I could get away. He stood in front of me, lifted my head up and began to kiss me forcefully. Using his other hand to clench my hands together to stop me from defending myself. I used all my might to escape from his hold and tried to push him away. 'Get off me' I shouted, but he wouldn't listen. He continued kissing me, and began kissing my neck. I felt like I was going to be sick, the man I thought I could trust...my best friend. He stopped and looked me in the eye.

'You could have been with me, but no you chose him' Jacob spat. I knew he'd always wanted to be with me but I thought he understood. 'Look at what you could of had' he said, before starting to kiss my neck again. 'I mean your sleeping with his father so you can fuck me too!' I began struggling again terrified of what he was going to do.

'Help me!' I began to scream. 'Jake! Get off me!' I shouted as he became more forceful.

'Isabella?' I could hear someone shouting. 'Isabella?'

'Looks like your lovers arrived' Jacob whispered into my ear before turning and running off. I fell too my knees breaking down. I thought he was different.

'Is..Is what's wrong? What's happened? I heard you screaming.' I heard Carlisle's voice panic, whilst he crouched down beside me. He moved a strand of my hair out of my eyes and used the pad of his thumb to wipe my tears away. 'Isabella what's he done?' I began crying again and fell into his arms sobbing into his chest. Neither of us said anything for a while, just sat with Carlisle holding me and every once in a while kissing my forehead. I began to shiver, it was getting quite chilly. Carlisle let go of me, to take of his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders to try and keep me warm. He then stood up, and put his hand out for me to help me up. I willingly took hold of it and we began to walk towards where he had parked his Jaguar. He wrapped his arm around my waist, helping me to walk towards the car. I climbed into the passenger side and Carlisle began to drive back towards the house.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Carlisle spoke gently. I stared out of the window, trying to ignore the question. I didn't want to talk. 'Isabella?' He asked again, trying to pressure me. I continued to ignore him. He pulled up outside of the house, and turned to look at me. I opened the car door straight away and walked to the front door using my key to unlock it. I ran to the bathroom, turned on the sink tap and began scrubbing my neck, trying to get rid of him. I looked in the mirror, I looked a mess. My mascara had run, and tears were still falling from my eyes. I knew it was a bad idea going to that dinner, why couldn't I just follow my gut instinct and not have gone? Then none of this would have happened. I turned of the tap and sat on the edge of the bath tub, when I heard a soft tap on the door.

'Is..please open the door?' Carlisle whispered. I ignored him, I knew it wasn't his fault and I shouldn't be ignoring him but I felt awful. 'Isabella are you okay? Please don't do anything stupid baby' He started to worry, concern in his voice. I heard him run down the hallway and run back towards the door and kicking it with all his strength, breaking the lock on the door. He rushed inside and saw me staring blankly tears running down my face. He crouched down in front of me.

'Have you taken anything?' He asked looking me in the eyes and checking my pulse. I shook my head slowly. 'What's he done to you?' I could see him beginning to well up and a tear began to fall down his face.

'He...he..' I began stuttering. 'If..if you hadn't come Carlisle..he would have..r..r..raped me' I broke down into his arms and began to explain everything that had happened including what he had said at dinner. Jake didn't even seem to care that I was pregnant either. Worse still..I was going to have to see him tomorrow.

'It'll be alright baby..I'll sort this' he soothed, stroking my arm. I turned to look him in the eyes I couldn't believe he had even said that.

'No Carlisle! Its not alright!' I cried. 'If I wasn't sleeping with you, I would have never gone on that dinner..Edward wouldn't have let me go, I would have preferred his punch to my face than what j..' I screamed. I couldn't even bring myself to say his name. Carlisle stood up, and walked out of the bathroom when I heard a smashing noise and then a bang. I winced at the noise and slowly walked out of the bathroom and towards my bedroom whilst Carlisle continued breaking whatever it was he was breaking. That night, I didn't sleep much. Kept tossing and turning and crying into the pillow...all I wanted was Carlisle to stay and hold me.

I woke the next morning screaming and crying. I punched my pillow out of anger. When I heard my phone beginning to ring.

'We were both young when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts:

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.'

I knew instantly it was Edward, that was the ringtone I had for him and him only. It was our song. The song that was playing when we had our first kiss and our relationship became official..the song we danced to at our wedding. I picked up the phone.

'Edward' I whispered.

'Hey angel'. He spoke. I smiled for the first time all night/morning. I still loved him..he was still my husband..my first love..I just didn't love him as much as I loved Carlisle.

'Its so good to hear your voice. I miss you.'

'I miss you too. Listen, I'm really really sorry but I won't be able to come to the scan' my mood instantly went downhill.

'Why? Why not?' I weeped.

'I've got to go to work, they won't let me have the day off. I've tried my best but they're refusing. I'm so sorry. I've spoke to dad and he said he'll go with you. He'll understand everything better' Edward explained. A tear came to my eye. It seemed he didn't care anymore.

'Fine..' I whispered, hanging up before he could reply to me. I got up and walked to the bathroom, taking the face cloth and cleaning my face before brushing my teeth. I walked back to my room and got changed into a pair of jeggings, a white top and dolly shoes. I walked down the stairs to see Carlisle sitting at the table with a glass of brandy, cuts all over his fists and a tear stained face.

'I'm sorry' I whispered. He looked up at me and another tear rolled from his eye.

'No..your right. If you weren't with me this would never have happened to you!' He cried. I rushed over to him and took hold off his hand.

'Don't say that..' I cried. 'Carlisle. I love you nothing can change that. It wasn't your fault, it was noones fault. I had no right to blame you'

'You had every right' he shouted slamming his free hand down on the table.

'No..no I didn't. If you hadn't have shouted, or came when you did..he would have r..raped me Carlisle' he looked at me and pulled me down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist and putting his head on my shoulder. He looked up into my eyes and placed his hand on my stomach.

'I won't let anybody hurt you again Is' he whispered. 'I know it's been a long night, but now I'm here it's alright. I don't mind walking in your shoes. We'll take each step together, 'til you come back to center. You know that I know the real you...The demons are screaming so loud in your head. You're tired, you're broken, you're cut and you're bruised. But nothing's too heavy – just hold on' he whispered into my ear. I kissed him on the cheek and put my head on his chest.

'Will you come with me today..I don't want to be alone with J..him?' I asked quietly. So quietly I was surprised he actually heard me.

'I wouldn't let you go by yourself darling' he answered and I moved off of his lap to grab my coat. Carlisle quickly bandaged his hand up and followed me out of the door. I climbed into the drivers seat, there was no way I was going to let him drive right now. He didn't say anything and climbed into the passenger seat. We drove to the surgery and walked hand in hand to the entrance. I quickly signed in, and was told to go to room 6, and wait for the nurse..that nurse being Jake. We walked to the room and I sat on the bed, with Carlisle by my side. After about 5 minutes, the door slowly began to open, and Carlisle gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. Jake popped his head around the door and slowly began to walk towards me. I suddenly began to panic and started to shake.

'Bella..I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me' he spoke brushing his hand through his hair.

'C..c..carlisle' I stuttered, my hand shaking in his. Jacob walked closer towards me and took hold of my free hand.

'I'm sorry..I hate myself for what I did' I started to cry and snatched my hand away. Carlisle suddenly let go of my hand and ran round to the side of the bed where Jake was standing. He pushed Jake to the wall using his arm to pin him there by the neck.

'I'm going to fucking kill you' Carlisle shouted. Jake was turning red and began gasping for breath. I stood up and tried to pull Carlisle away.

'You'll kill him! Let go of him!' I was screaming. 'Carlisle!' He let go of him, and Jake instantly fell the the floor clutching his neck and gasping. Carlisle turned to me anger in his eyes.

'Move' he said through gritted teeth. I backed away from him and watched in shock as he started kicking Jake in the ribs. 'You think its okay to assault a woman do you?' He was screaming, he knelt down and began punching Jake in the face repeatedly. Blood began to pour from Jake's face, before Carlisle stood up and kicked him some more. Jake started to go limp and hardly breathing.

'CARLISLE!' I screamed.

'Tell anyone I did this to you and I swear you won't make it through next time and trust me, speak to my lady again let alone look at her and I'll kill you. Oh and another thing if Isabella wasn't in the room right now you definitely wouldn't of survived' I heard him whisper into his ear. He quickly stood up pressed the emergency button to notify people there was an emergency. Grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door. I quickened up my pace to keep up with him.

'We'll go to a private clinic to find out the sexes' he spoke. I didn't reply, just climbed into the car and drove to the private centre which he directed me too.

'He could be dead..' I whispered still in shock. I never knew Carlisle was capable of doing something like that.

'Good..after what he tried to do to you, he should be dead!'

'They'll trace it back to you, they knew he was my nurse and that it was my appointment slot' I choked.

'If he has any sense, he'll know not to press charges' he replied. I got out of the car and began walking towards the reception.

'Hiya, I was wondering if you had any spaces for a sexing scan please?' I asked politely. The brunette receptionist began typing into the computer. She looked up and smiled.

'Your in luck, we've got one in about 10minutes if you'd like that one?' I nodded enthusiastically.

'Yes please? How much will it be please?' I smiled. She began typing on the computer again, and asking for my details.

'If you'd like a gender scan, with a 4D view, which also comes with 3 black and white 2D images and the scan recorded onto DVD, it would be $162 or a basic 2D gender scan with no extras is $39?' She read off the computer.

'Is there an extra charge for two babies? I'm having twins' I beamed, rubbing my tummy.

'No extra charge. Same price.'

'Ermm..I'll have the $162 one please. Do you accept card?' Carlisle walked up behind me and put his hand on the small of my back.

'How much is it?' He asked the secretary, smiling showing his gleaming white teeth. She turned her gaze to him, and her eyes twinkled.

'Ermm..its..its $162' she stuttered, playing with her hair. I rolled my eyes and sighed, I know he's handsome as anything but really hitting on him whilst he's with me having a gender scan.

'We get too see them 4D hunny, and we get pictures and videos of our little miracles' I smiled, standing on my tiptoes and giving him a quick peck on the lips before tuning back smirking at the woman behind the desk.

'Yes, we take cards' she muttered coldly. I laughed quietly under my breath.

'We're paying by cash' Carlisle replied smiling again.

'Of course! Anything for you sir!' She giggled, dropping her pen purposely so she could bend down in front of him. Carlisle laughed and she stood back up, giving Carlisle the eye. I stared at Carlisle furiously.

'Your welcome to him love' I said leaning over the desk so she could hear me clearly. I turned and walked away to sit in the waiting area. I heard Carlisle say something too her, and they both began to chuckle. He handed her the money, said something again and then walked over to sit by me. I moved slightly to the left so there was a bit of space between us. I looked over at the secretary to see her checking Carlisle out. Carlisle looked at me and then gazed to where I was looking before looking back at me.

'What was all that about? Bit childish wasn't it?' Carlisle laughed sarcastically.

'Childish really? You may as well of fucked her right there and then on the desk the way you two were going' I said raising my voice so she could hear. I was absolutely furious. How could he stand there flirting with some woman right in front of me...especially after everything with been through.

'Keep your voice down..people are looking' Carlisle tried hushing me. I shook my head in disbelief and gritted my teeth.

'I don't care Carlisle. I'm sorry but I really don't care, after what happened last night and this morning and you go and flirt with the first woman you see..' I said in a hushed angry voice.

'Is..are you being serious? I was just being friendly. Your just paranoid, its hormones..' he stated picking up a magazine and started flicking threw it.

'No, its not hormones Carlisle Cullen!' I shouted. 'Why wouldn't I not think it I mean you fucked me on the side?' I nearly screamed at him, everybody turned to look at us, a few letting out a small gasp.

'This is not the time or the place Isabella..you know I would never do that to you!'

'Isabella Cullen?' A lady shouted coming out of a room nearby. I stood up, and smiled at her determined not to take my anger out on anybody else. 'Hello, I'm Carmen. I'll be doing the scan for you today, we're just through here' she explained. I walked through the door and realised Carlisle had followed also. He sat down beside me and put his hand on my knee. I looked at him, but didn't say anything not wanting to cause a scene in front of the person who would be doing the scan. She sat down in front of us and began to ask questions about how far along I was, when my last scan was and various other questions.

'That's great. If you'd like to lie down on the bed and roll your top us so I can do the scan then please?' I got up and lay on the bed, rolling my top up to just under my breasts. Carmen put the jelly on my stomach and began using the dopler to see the babies. As soon as I saw them my mood uplifted. Baby one was sucking his/her thumb whilst baby two lay there before kicking my stomach. I laughed.

'Well there's our footballer' I giggled turning to Carlisle. He took my hand in his, kissing it and smiling looking back at the screen a tear coming too his eye.

'Right, let's find out the sexes then shall we?' Carmen spoke.

'Ooh, yes please!' I grinned. She moved the dopler some more and began pointing at the screen showing and explaining to us how she knows the genders.

'Looks like your going to be having two baby girls. Congratulations' she smiled taking the dopler off my stomach. I jumped up hugging Carlisle, smiling from ear to ear. Two little girls, my little princesses. I was so excited. 'If you go back to the reception she'll have the dvd and photo's ready for you as they've been sent there ready to print out and burn onto disk.'

'Thank you so much' me and Carlisle both said at the same time. She nodded seeing how happy we were and opened the door allowing us to leave. We both walked back to the receptionist with our hands around each others waists. The secretary didn't even look at Carlisle once, just got straight to work on getting the dvd and prints ready. Carlisle put both his hands on my waist and pulled me into his warm embrace. I rested my head on his chest and he kissed my forehead.

'I love you Isabella Marie Swan' Carlisle whispered. '..and even though these babies aren't actually mine, and I'll never be able to look at them as my own..I'll still love them and their mommy' he whispered sadly. I looked up and looked into his sad eyes.

'We're going to make this work baby..I promise' I replied smiling sympathetically. The secretary passed us our things in a small bag.

'I'm sorry..' She apologised looking at Carlisle and me. I nodded smiling at her. All the anger suddenly gone. We took our things and slowly walked hand in hand out of the clinic and made our way home. All of the emotions from yesterday and today completely gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine**

**Enjoy guys and please review, let me know how your liking it so far? :)**

Bella's pov

'I look fat' I moaned to Carlisle looking at my now huge stomach. He stood in front of me, using his hand to lift my face up so I was looking up at him before putting his hands on my shoulder and staring down at me with his twinkling blue eyes.

'Is..your pregnant with twins!' He pointed out. I smirked at him.

'Really? I didn't know?' I muttered sarcastically. Carlisle started laughing, and pushed me softly onto the bed before crawling on top of me, and kissing my nose. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, pressing my lips against his. I smiled into the kiss. I loved him so much, this is how I wanted to spend the rest of my life..with this man. He began to move his kiss too my neck. I could feel my hands starting to shake behind his neck and my breathing became heavier. It had been two weeks since the Jacob incident and I was still wary of people holding my wrists or touching my neck in any way. It repulsed me if anybody did. I emotionally couldn't handle it. No matter how much I tried.

'S..stop' I whispered quietly, he didn't hear me. 'P..please Carlisle s...stop' I whimpered loudly. He stopped and climbed off me, to sit by my side. I sat up next to him so we were sitting on the edge of the bed, he wrapped his arm around my waist.

'Is everything okay? Did I do something?' He asked, completely confused. I hadn't told him exactly what had happened that night, all he knew was Jacob attempted to rape me and what he had said. He didn't know what he had done exactly to me. I began playing with my ring, not looking Carlisle in the eye. I didn't want to talk about it again..it was our last day/night we could spend together before Alice was to return home tomorrow.

'It doesn't matter' I whispered looking up at him, my eyes becoming glazed.

'It matters to me though Is!' He snapped, standing up from the bed. 'You've hardly let me touch you, these past few days! I'm beginning to think you don't love me anymore!' He was now pacing up and down the bedroom, his hand brushing through his hair. I gasped and a tear came to my eye.

'Can you blame me?' I gulped, trying to stop anymore tears falling. 'Of course I love you Carlisle'

'I just don't understand it! Last fortnight you loved when I kissed you..it felt like you wanted me and now..now nothing' he confessed, a croak in his voice. He walked back to the bed and sat next to me, putting his hand on my knee but hesitating before he did so. 'Please..just talk to me?' He pleaded. I lifted my hand to his face, and cupped his cheek, stroking his cheek softly with my thumb. Pain filling his eyes. I took a deep breath.

'J..Jacob k..k..' I spluttered, but couldn't tell him. It broke me even thinking about it. I felt terrible for not letting Carlisle touch me but everytime he did..the flashbacks came. I began to cry, falling into Carlisle's arms. Carlisle suddenly understood, and began to stroke my hair, trying to calm me.

'I'm sorry..I..I didn't know'

'I'm sorry too..I..I feel like a failure..I feel like I'm not good enough for you..he's..he's ruined me Carlisle' I sniffed, my face now soaked with tears. Carlisle gently took hold of my hands in his.

'Don't ever think that!' he spoke quietly, wiping my tears. 'I won't give up on us..I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily. I love you Is..and I'm here to stay' I smiled, wiping my face. 'Listen..we'll take it slow. I'm not going to force you into anything and I understand' I nodded slowly, before leaning slowly towards him and brushing my lips against his.

'I..I want too' I whispered against his lips. I knew Carlisle wouldn't hurt me and I sure in hell wasn't going to let Jacob ruin my life or relationship.

'Are you sure?' He whispered back.

'Just d..d..don't touch my neck or wrists..' I stuttered. He nodded, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and began kissing him, laying down slowly on the bed.

Esme's pov (same time as Carlisle and Bella are talking)

'Mom, I've made you a cuppa' I heard Edward call from downstairs. I sighed, all I wanted to do was finish decorating and be able to go home finally. I loved staying at Edward's but I missed the comfort of my own home.

'I'll be down in a second' I shouted back before finishing the wall I was painting for the twins room. I was so happy, I couldn't wait to be a grandma. I put the paint roller down, which was now covered in pink paint since Edward had changed his mind..for the third time. I walked down the stairs and sat down at the table with a cup of tea and a slice of cake in front of me. I smiled up at Edward. 'Thank you son'. Edward nodded but didn't say anything, just sat down at the table. I knew immediately there was something wrong. A mothers instinct is always right when it comes to their children.

'What's the matter love?' I asked reaching over the table taking hold of his hand.

'Its nothing' he lied to my face.

'Don't lie to me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I'm your mother. I know when you're lying to me' I lectured, giving him a stern look. He looked up at me and sighed, before looking back down at the table.

'Its..its Bella' he admitted solemnly. I frowned at him. What was wrong? Had something happened? Was he not telling me or his dad something?

'Is she okay?' I asked concerned. I hadn't spoken to her for a while. The last time I even spoke her name was when I had Carlisle kick her out. I know now that I was in the wrong and that Alice must of got it wrong, but we can't change what's in the past. I would have to just make it up to her, and apologise when I saw her next and hopefully she'll forgive me. She's like a daughter to me.

'I think..she's having an affair' he choked. I gasped and shivered at the sound of the word 'affair'. Of course Bella wasn't having an affair, she wouldn't do that to my Edward, she utterly adored him...I just wish I could say the same about my husband and me. I let go of Edward's hand and wiped my eye. 'What's the matter mom?'

'Bella loves you Edward. I just wish I could say the same about me and your dad loving each other..' I confessed in a quiet tone. Edward looked up at me, shock filling his face. 'Why would you think that anyway?' I asked, quickly changing the subject from me and Carlisle.

'She..she never wants anything to do with me, when I'm with her she seems so distant as if I'm not even there..she won't let me near her..she seems happy that she hasn't lived with me for weeks and she doesn't even talk to me anymore..' He said breaking down in tears. I shook my head.

'Listen..that may not be the problem. She's got a lot of things on her mind right now. Where is she now?'

'She was staying at Garretts and Bree's but since the sexing scan she decided she wanted to be closer and has moved to stay with Tanya' he explained. Why wasn't she stopping at her parents..where she was before? I decided not to ask Edward, not wanting him to become anymore paranoid than he already was.

'Right, what I want you to do is go over there now. Sit down and speak to her. Tell her how you feel and ask if everything's okay' I adviced, I knew Bella wasn't cheating on him she wasn't that type of girl..but he needed to hear it from her not me. He stood up, picking up his keys and began to walk towards the door before turning around and walking back.

'Mom?' He muttered. I took a sip of my tea before replying, knowing exactly what it would be.

'Yes love?'

'What did you mean about you and dad loving each other?' He coaxed. I hoped he wouldn't have picked up on that. I mimed for him to sit down before looking him in the eyes.

'Me and your dad haven't been the same for a long time now..' I whispered. '..if anybody in this family is having an affair..its him' Edward looked at me in disbelief, I knew it was hard for him to hear me saying this especially with everything he thinks that's going on with Bella..but he needed to know. 'I don't know who she is..and how they met but I know its happening..and its now happening under my roof since I've been here. I went to the house a few days ago..when I knew your dad wouldn't be in...I found women's underwear that were clearly not mine and clothes..there's a lot of signs even before I found the clothes but I've just been putting it off, telling myself its all in my mind.' I sighed. Edward stood up suddenly.

'Mom, I'll kill him. Are you sure? He can't do this to you! How dare he!' Edward began to rant turning red. I stood up quickly and stood in front of him.

'No..Edward. I'm not going to let you and your dad fall out because of our problems..this is our battle not yours and I do not want you getting involved. Do you understand?'

'On one condition?' I nodded in agreement. 'If I go speak to Bella..then you go speak to dad?' I gasped, and began to shuffle.

'Edward..'

'No ifs or buts.' he interrupted. I finally agreed, picking up my keys and walking out of the door with Edward. He locked the door and ran up to me, giving me a hug.

'Good luck mom' he whispered in my ear.

'You too sweetie' I replied before we both climbed into our separate cars and drove away to confront our spouses.

Edwards pov (arriving at Tanya's)

I pulled up outside of Tanya's house, turned off the engine and leaned back in my seat, staring at the house. It was beautiful, very old but so beautiful. I sat there for about 10minutes. What if she isn't cheating and its just me being paranoid? What if she is cheating? What if she leaves anyway because of the accusations? What if I flip out at her..again and hurt her worse than before or even worse hurt the babies? I slammed my fist into the steering wheel several times, before stopping and leaning back.

'Man up Edward' I told myself through gritted teeth. I eventually climbed out of the car, and slammed the door behind me, making a rather loud noise. I slowly walked down the garden path. The front garden was gorgeous, flowers everywhere and a small pond. I wish the cottages garden was this nice. I walked to the white door, double checking it was definitely number 6 before knocking. The door swung open, and there stood an amazingly gorgeous woman. She had long and curly blonde hair, about 5foot 5inches tall, she looked a little older than me and Bella maybe about 24 or 25 and truly beautiful. I stood in awe struck, over how much she had changed since the last time I saw her.

'Hello?' She asked.

'Mommy, who is it?' I heard a small child shout. Tanya turned around.

'Hold on baby, I'll be back in a moment' she replied. Bella had never mentioned Tanya having a child before, that was odd.

'Hi, is Bella here?' I spoke clearly, looking into her big brown eyes, without breaking eye contact.

'No..only me and my little girl live here. Do I know you? I think you've got the wrong address. No Bella's live in this street that I know of..' She explained, becoming a little bit curious.

'Its me..Edward Cullen. I married Bella Swan.' I told her, frowning. Why wasn't Bella here? She told me she was stopping at Tanya Denali's house and I knew Tanya lived here. Was she covering for her? Tanya gasped.

'Oh Edward! I didn't recognise you! Its been so long!' She beamed, seeming happy to see me, and giving me a quick friendly hug. 'I'm sorry but Bella's not here..I haven't spoke to her since your wedding..4 years ago was it?'

'3 years ago' I corrected. I felt my fist clench and quickly unclench. I was so angry at Bella, she had clearly lied to me. I was a hundred percent sure she was cheating now...why else would she lie to me?

'Why would you think Bella was here?' She chuckled nervously.

'Ermm..she told me she was staying here.' I spoke quietly, looking down at my shoes. I felt Tanya staring at me.

'Mommmmy' I heard the same voice shout again. When I looked up I saw a small toddler running towards us, smiling and giggling. 'Who's this?' She asked looking up at Tanya. They looked so alike. I crouched down in front of the toddler so I was on the same level as her.

'I'm Edward' I smiled. 'What's your name?'

'Lauren Sasha Denawee' she announced proudly, putting her little hands on her hips. I laughed.

'Well Lauren Sasha Denali, that is a very beautiful name for a very pretty little girl' she smiled, showing me her teeth. 'How old are you Lauren?'

'I'm two' she told me holding up two tiny fingers.

'Wow! Now that's old! Well, it was very nice meeting you Lauren Sasha Denali' I said, high fiving her. 'It was lovely seeing you Tanya. Sorry for turning up unannounced' I spoke standing up and looking at her.

'Its okay. Do you still have the same number? I'll give you a call soon when mom's babysitting this little monster, catch up with both you and Bella'

'Yeah, I still have the same number..I'll speak to you soon although I can't promise we'll be able to meet up with Bella, the way be and her are going' I shrugged apologetically. She smiled sympathetically, and gave a small wave. I nodded and turned to walk back to my car. When I felt someone's arms wrap around my leg. I turned slightly to see who it was. It was Lauren, she kissed my leg.

'Bye Edwad' she spoke in her toddler voice before running back to Tanya.

'Bye bye Lauren' I waved, and smiled climbing into my car. After that small experience, I couldn't wait to be a dad..even if me and Bella couldn't work out after this, I was still going to be a daddy to my little angels. I looked back over to the door to see it close. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialled Bella's number before driving away. It went straight to answer phone..she had turned it off. I quickly tried mom's number but it just rang..maybe she was still talking to dad. I threw my phone onto the passenger seat and began to drive back to the cottage..hoping mom would show soon after.

Esme's pov (arriving at her and Carlisle house)

I pulled the handle of the front door down, and tried to push it open. It was locked, that was strange..Carlisle's jaguar was in the drive..and another car. It looked like Charlie Swan's, Bella's dad. I used my key, attached to my car keys to open the door before quietly creeping in and shutting the door. I suddenly felt a severe pain in my head, like I was hitting it off a wall repeatedly but it hurt much worse. I fell against the wall nearly falling but managed to hold myself up. I put my hand on my head and nearly screamed it was hurting that much. I slowly straightened up and walked around downstairs looking for any signs of Carlisle..or his lover. I soon realised they were either upstairs or generally not home. I quickly picked up 3 asprins and swallowed them down..the pain began to disappear almost instantly. I slowly walked out of the kitchen and began walking upstairs, holding tightly onto the banister, feeling rather dizzy. Half way upstairs I could hear stifled moans of pleasure coming from mine and Carlisle's room. I could feel anger running through my veins and began walking quietly but quickly towards the master room. I started jumping to conclusions. How dare Renee think its acceptable to sleep with my husband? Let alone Carlisle sleep with her..I mean she's used her own husbands car to get here..not a great way to hide the affair.

'Oh my God...CARLISLE!' I heard a panting, pleasured voice scream loudly. I threw open the door to see Carlisle on top of a woman. I couldn't see who she was. My jaw dropped and I could feel tears burning my eyes, fighting there way through. Carlisle quickly got off the woman, and started pointing on trousers.

'Esme..I..I can explain' he panted. I looked back over at the woman to see her covering her body with the duvet sheets. I stared in horror as I recognised the red, out of breath face who had just been underneath my husband.

'B..b..bella' I choked out. Dizziness began to take over my body, and I felt myself begin to fall but somebody grabbed hold of my waist to stop me. I pushed the hands and body away from me, before rushing out of the room. I ran to the bathroom, turned on the tap and began throwing water on my face trying to cool myself down. I suddenly felt sick and launched myself towards the toilet, heaving into the bowl.

Carlisle's pov

I turned to see Bella hurriedly getting changed. She glanced over at me, red and tear faced. I went to tell her to stay in the bedroom, when I heard Esme being sick in the bathroom. I ran to her, crouching beside her and moving her hair out of the way.

'I'm so sorry' I began whispering a lump in my throat. 'I love you Esme..I do.' She began to cry and pushed me away for the second time. I stood up and stepped away from her trying to give her space.

'You clearly don't love me though do you?' she screamed at me, running towards me throwing fists at my bare chest. I stood still, letting her hit me, getting the anger out of her system. 'I loved you Carlisle. You were everything to me' she wailed still throwing fists. I grabbed hold of her wrists to stop her punching me and looked her in the eyes.

Bella's pov

I could hear Esme screaming and crying on the landing just outside the bathroom. I slowly walked outside, to see Carlisle staring into Esme's eyes. His hands wrapped around her wrists. I felt goosebumps develop on my arms, and all I could think of was how Jake had held my wrists.

'Listen to me Esme..she means nothing to me..I love you and only you' he spoke sincerely. I gasped and felt tears come to my eyes. After everything we'd been through and he never actually loved me.

'W..what?' I stuttered through tears, not believing what I had just heard. Carlisle turned to look me and his expression suddenly changed to hurt and regret. Did he regret what he had just said..or did he regret us?

'Bella' he whispered apologetically. I shook my head at him,

'A..after everything we've been through..I thought you loved me..I thought you wanted to be with me..I ..I thought..we were going to be..be..forever' I sniffled, wiping my face with my hand. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me into a hug.

'You mean everything to me Isabella Marie Swan..please just..just let me sort this with Esme' he whispered into my ear. I pushed him lightly away from me and looked him straight in the eyes, so he knew what I meant.

'Its me or her Carlisle..' I whispered seriously. He looked at me then turned to look at Esme. I slid the forever ring he had brought me, off of my finger, took his hand in mine and put the ring in his palm. 'I loved you...I hope you two are happy together' I whispered looking at the both of them, before walking to the spare room to get my suitcase, and walking back to the landing.

'I..I need to tell Edward' Esme spoke. Carlisle stared at her, with what looked like anger and hate..yet he had told her he loved her and me and him meant nothing. I walked in front of her to get to the top of the stairs.

'Don't worry yourself..I'm going to tell him now..' I said flatly. '..And then after that I'll be out of this family..and you'll never have to set eyes on me again' I looked at Carlisle one last time before walking down the stairs.

'Is! Please don't!' Carlisle began to plead. 'I love you baby!' I stopped for a second, before continuing down the stairs and out of the door. I unlocked the boot of dad's car and put my suitcase in, before going to sit in the drivers side. A mixture of anger, sadness and emptiness swept over me. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid, I believed his every word..and yet I still believe it..even after hearing what he said to Esme. I didn't have anywhere to go..I couldn't go back to Edward tonight to talk to him, I sure in hell couldn't got to mom and dad's and no way could I go to Uncle Garrett's after promising him everything was fine and I would stay safe.

'Mommy will look after you..we don't need anyone else' I whispered, with tears in my eyes. Placing my hand on my stomach. I began searching through my bag looking for my phone so I could book a room for the local hotel..or the furthest hotel away from this place. That's when I realised I had left it on the bedside table. 'Fuck sake' I burst out crying, slamming my hand on the steering wheel.

Carlisle's pov

'Esme..I'm sorry. I do love you but I'm not in love with you anymore' I confessed, she stared at the ground trying to keep herself composed. 'I..I love Isabella..I know I shouldn't..but I do'

'How long?' I looked away and took a breath. 'I asked how long Carlisle!' She screamed at me.

'I've had feeling for her..since her 18th birthday...we've been seeing each other since the day she moved in with us..'

'H..h..how could you? Under our roof..you've not only cheated on me but have you thought about what your sons going to think? He already believes she's cheating..never mind that the man's his own father!' She said pushing me. I pinched the bridge of my nose, I already felt guilty but that hurt worse. 'I need to get out of here..I can't stand to even look at you' She turned to run downstairs but I grabbed hold of her arm.

'Please..listen to me. We can sort this' I begged her. She pulled away from me, and I saw her body begin to fall as if she was passing out, her foot tripped on Isabella's spare shoes as she tried to steady herself. She fell forward, I launched forwards to grab her, to stop her from falling but I was too late. She fell head first, rolling on the way down and her body fell at the bottom suddenly limp. She made no sound when she slipt, while she fell or when she landed. No scream. No cry. No nothing. I ran down the stairs after her, falling to my knees at the bottom by her body.

'Esme..Esme..can you hear me?' I heard my frantic voice quiver. I picked up her wrist searching for a pulse. Nothing. I felt her neck for a pulse. Nothing. I put my ear to her chest listening for a hearbeat. Nothing. I began giving her CPR, putting my ear to her chest every now and again. Still nothing. I tried the kiss of life. Nothing. She was gone. My first true love. My wife. My childrens mother. The woman I'd betrayed. 'I'm so sorry..please come back to me' I cried, falling to the floor. I cradled her top half to my body, hugging her tightly. Kissing her forehead. 'Please..come back..I'll leave her..I'm sorry..Esme' I begged and begged, hugging her close to me. I looked down at her face, she looked so peaceful. As if nothing had happened. I stroked her cheek, kissing her forehead again. 'I love you' I heard the door open near by.

'I've just come for my phone' I heard Isabella's familiar voice. I looked up at her, still holding Esme to my chest as Is looked down at me. 'Carlisle?' She questioned, crouching down. I shook my head, floods of tears falling from my eyes. I hugged Esme tighter to me, not wanting it to be true. Wanting her to just wake up, or me to wake up from this nightmare. Her body was limp in my arms, her eyes shut peacefully, her lips turning blue, her usual cheerful colour drained from her face.

'C..call an..ambulance' I whispered to Isabella through tears. Looking down at Esme's beautiful face. One of my tears falling onto her face.

Authors note:

After this chapter there won't be a Carlisle/Bella relationship for a few chapters..there may be a few Edward/Bella moments but I'm not 100% sure yet..however stay with me guys, I promise Bella/Carlisle will reunite! :)

Don't forget to review :)


End file.
